Sanity is Overrated
by Jordan Elliot
Summary: What ever you think this story is about, you’re probably wrong. Its about Mokuba, growing up as fast as he possibly can, and how the ones around him are reacting to it. This story is long, I know, its an Epic. Compleated, plez read and review.
1. The Truth about People like Me

Sanity is overrated. Its also boring, boring and dull. It also takes time. I have no time. Its always rush rush rush with me. Going to America, going to school, going to a tournament, I have a busy life, so I have no life. I don't have a lot of friends, a few at school, a few on the dueling citric, and my brother of cores. He's my best friend, which at times I think is pretty pathetic. But what the hell am I supposed to do about it? He's the only person I see every day. And its not like I have time to support another major relationship, Like I said, I'm always busy. Woman confuse the holy shit out of me, as far as I'm concerned they are an entirely different species. I know how to look at one, oh yes, I understand that perfectly fine. I'll never forget the first time Mai Valentine bend over in front of me, She was showing off to Seto, but he wasn't paying attention to her, I on the other hand, was. She was the object of all my wet dreams for almost 4 years. Seto has tried to introduce me to other girls, more my own age, but I would always freeze up, blush and sulk away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He would ask.

"Nothing, I just don't handle girls well."

"Your not gay are you?" Yes Seto, I'm gay. He was always asking me if I was gay. Do I come off as gay? I don't think I do. I know I'm not gay, After that dream with Ishizu, I know I'm not gay.

Like I said, Sanity is overrated. I learned a long time ago that life is hard, harder for others than some. This hard life, you have to manage. And the best way to manage is to be a little bit crazy, I more than can handle that, believe me. I learned for the best.

I'm not sure if you know my brother or not, but he's the CEO of Kaiba Corp, the largest gamming company in the world. He's my Hero. Why? Well because he's everything one should be and then some. He's not crazy like me, that's the difference between me and him, He deals with his hard life perfectly. Its hard to explain how, he just dose. I look at him and think, how can I ever be like him? I'm too emotional, so he says. But I'm happy to be crazy. Because sanity is overrated.

I'm 16 years old. Sweet 16, whatever. I think that that's a girl thing, god knows I don't understand. But what I do understand is that, 16 is a weird age, Like did you know that in some parts Africa, people live to be only like 32. That means, that if I were there, I would be having a midlife crisis. Which leads me to believe that I'm only gonna live to be 32. 32 or 16. I think 16 right now. Its funny dieing at 16, I'll never be able to do a lot of things, like have sex. That's the only thing I'm really gonna miss. Or see if Seto ever gets married, I don't think he will, but I wont be around to see. I'll miss him period.

Razor blade. So shiny, like a Blue Eyes. Just as deadly. Which is what I hope for. I don't know why I want to die, I just do. Its unexplainable. Its like I cant handle it, all this sanity, and insanity. So I want to die. Close, closer, blood. It feels good. I like the Feeling. The door?

"MOKUBA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" 32 then.


	2. Only the insane can cry

"Why?" This was the thirtieth time he had asked me this in the last three hours. And I said the same thing for the thirtieth time.

"Because." He passed my hospital room, back and forth, back and forth. It made me want to go crazy, if I were to go crazy, this would be the place. It didn't smell like a hospital. You know how hospitals smell, like really clean, really different. It didn't smell like that, it just smelled different. Everyone acted the same though. People walked through the halls crying, they waited for words from the doctors. But they acted different, it was hard to explain, they just did. Seto was acting different. I had been here for almost 3 days, this was the first time he was able to see me, and he wasn't about to go away.

"Why?" 31 times.

"Because."

"Was it me?"

"Was what you?"

"Don't be stupid Mokuba, you tried to kill your self and I want to know why."

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"I just don't." He wasn't happy with me. I could tell.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why? What were you thinking?" I knew what I was thinking, the same thing I was thinking now.

"Did you know that there are some parts in Africa that the average person lives to be 32?"

"What?"

"People live to be 32, that means that people who are 16, my age, are having mid-life crisis." He just stared at me, "So that means that if I lived there, I would be buying a Harley and cheating on my wife."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Plenty."

"How?"

"I don't know, it just does. Its hard to explain."

"Try." I didn't want to talk anymore. I count explain it, because I didn't know. "Just tell me, why did you want to die?" That I really didn't understand, because I really didn't understand. I just didn't want to live anymore. "I've given you everything you have ever wanted, and then some, was it not enough?" He had given me all of that, it wasn't even that, I don't know what it was. "Are you going to say anything?"

"No."

"Mokuba, do you have any idea what it would do to me if you died? And at your own hands, I could not even manage to think about that. That is a nightmare to me, with out you, I am nothing. Don't you understand that?" I did. "I am nothing with out you. If you would have done this, killed your self, you would have been killing me too. " I hadn't thought about that.

"I thought about that, I though about you."

"What about me?"

"I thought I would miss you. I thought I would miss seeing if you ever got married and had kids or not."

"And that didn't make you want to stay alive?"

"No." He looked at me. I had never seen him look like this, he was scaring me. He looked tired, he looked afraid. That really scared me, I'd never seen him look afraid, not like this. I hated him looking like that. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"You look so different, I don't like the way you look."

"How do you think I would feel if I had walked into that room a minuet or two later? I would have found you, on the bed, laying in a pool of blood, dead." His voice started to shake. "I can't even think…" He was crying. I had never seen my brother cry, I really didn't like that.

"DO NOT CRY!" I yelled at him. "You cannot cry!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're sane, sane people can't cry. You can't cry."

"Its your fault I'm crying." I knew he was right, it was my fault. I did try to kill him. I tried to kill my big brother, my best friend. He looked at me. He knew I knew. "I don't know what made you so upset, but I hope I can help make it right." He kneeled beside my bed. "I love you more than you will ever know, seeing you like this, kills me." I knew how much he loved me; it was how I loved him. He hugged me. I would hug him back, but my hands were tied down. "I'll be in the waiting room if you need me, ok?"

"Ok." He left. I suddenly felt very lonely, I wanted him to come back. I opened my mouth, to call for him, but my voice won't work. I felt like crying, I felt like dieing, Again. "Seto! Come back!" I could here him running back to the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Would you stay with me?"

"You should know by now, I'd do anything for you." I knew it. He pulled up a chair next to me bed. "So, how did you do on your last trig test?"

"I got an A. My teacher said she hadn't seen scores like that since she had you in class."

"How nice of her."

"She smells funny."

"I know."


	3. No, Not me

"Mokuba, would you like to share with the group?"

"No."

"Come on Mokuba, you have to eventually, we have all opened up to you, so why wont you open up to us?" I looked at the bald middle-aged man. I hate this place. I hate these people, I want nothing more than to go back to my room, or on one of our planes, I love to fly. Or Paris, god I love Paris. So beautiful. "Mokuba, tell us what you are thinking." Fuck you, I want to say. A week, a week I've been here, a week to long, this place made me sick. The mirror, I know it's a two-way mirror, I know Seto is behind it. Watching me, worrying about me. I'm worried about me too, but for a different reason than he was. He was worried that I would try to kill myself again, I'm worried about me because If I don't get out of here soon, I'll go crazy, er. "Mokuba?"

"FUCK! What do you want?"

"There is no need for the language. What would you like to share?"

"Nothing."

"Why not?"

"Because." He scribbled something down on his clipboard.

"Why did you try to kill your Self Mokuba?"

"Did you know that in some parts of Africa, People only like to be like 32? So that means that I, would be having a midlife crisis right not."

"What dose that mean to you?"

"That if I were there, I would be having a midlife crisis."

"But your not there, so why do you worry about it?"

"Because there are people-" I had talked enough, I just stopped.

"There are people what?" I shook my head, he scribbled something again. "Alright, Gentle men, I think that's enough for today. I want you all to keep in mind that you are not alone in your quest to find a better life, and there is someone in each of your life's that would feel horrible if you died." I do, but all those other guys, I'm not so sure about. I don't want to move.

"When are you going to start to be honest with your self?" Seto asked me.

"I though you weren't allowed in here."

"I am now, they took my jacket away from me, they thought that it might scare some people here."

"I could see that."

"I got you something." He gave me an old camera. "Did you know that I had this when we were little?"

"No."

"When I was studding so hard, I felt like dieing, one of the servants, felt bad for me and gave me this. It made me feel better."

"I took a photo class in school, I sucked at it."

"This time, its different. Do it for fun, try different things." I looked at it.

"Are you sure?"

"What could it hurt?" I nodded, He gave me a roll of film, I put it in the camera. I took a picture of him. I feel better, not. He was right. "Did you know that in Norway, the life expectancy is 85?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Now you do." 85, that was old. That would mean, Midlife crisis at 42. I like that age better than 16.


	4. New

Home sweet home. So glad to have my own clothes, my own bed.

"Its good to have you home, Mokuba Sir." I never could remember this butler's name, Jak, Mac, Herb, something like that.

"Its good to be home." I sat down, my bed, so soft. The last time I was in here, I was dead. Now, I was alive, er. I've never felt like this before, all these emotions, new to me. It's very different, new. New, all of this, new. My Camera, f 8 at 30th of a second. I snapped a picture. A good one, I hoped. I love taking picture, I'm so glad Seto gave this to me. I looked at the strap, it had all kinds of stains on it. I liked them.

"Mokuba, How are you feeling?"

"New"

"Good. I think. Your homework is on the desk." I snapped at picture of them. I could hear his sigh. "Mokuba, dinner is a 6, I want you downstair, kay?" I snapped a picture of him, he smiled and left. I had like 100 and 50 pictures, prints. I got some tape. I looked at my celing, it was so empty, it looked so lonely. I wonderd if it wanted to kill its self. I hope it didn't. I didn't. I was New, I was happy. Stand up, I gatherd the pictures in my hands and the tape. It needed to look new, like me, like my entire life.


	5. How can it be so simple?

"I don't want beef."

"Its your favorate."

"It was." F 22 at 8th of a second, it was dark in the dinning room. "It makes me sick now. A cow."

"So chicken? You want mine?" F 22 at 8th of a second.

"No, a chicken."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing."

"You have to eat something."

"I know, Just not right now."

"How Do I say this, I'm happy you are alright, so happy you'll never know, but your freaking me out."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"But I'm new, I'm happy."

"Alright, then I'm happy. But you have to eat. So what do you want?"

"Cheese."

"Cheese it is." He walked to the ketchen, to get me cheese, I feel lonely. I want to die. But I want to live. Another new feeling. If this newness dosnt stop soon, I'll start to feel old. I don't want to go back to school. I wated to go to Paris. Mabey Seto could have me home schooled in Paris. I would like that a lot. But, home schooling, and not at home, would be nonsence. So maybe just school here, at home. That would be good too.

"Cheese." Seto sat down a plate of cheese in front of me. I like the shade of it, F 22 at 8th of a second. I took a piece and put it in my mouth. He was watching me. "I have to ask you something, and I want you to tell me the truth." I looked at him. "Are you gonna try it again, killing your self I mean."

"No, the average Life expectancy in Japan is 86 years. That's 43 at the time of mid life crisis." Seto shook his head, he didn't understand the entire thing, I could tell. I didn't want him to understand. Because if he understood, he would in insane, and I cant have him be insane, I need him to be sane. "Your not gonna do it are you?"

"Do what?"

"Try to kill your self I mean, again" He didn't say anything. I don't think He knew, that I knew. He always wore long sleves, to cover up to scars on his wrist. "The razor, like the Blue eyes." She crossed his arms over his chest.

"It was stupid. I was stupid."

"Yes, you were."

"I was depressed and I was afraid."

"What if you had done it? What if you would have died? You would have left me alone. Are you happy about that?"

"No. I was younger than you, I was…"

"Insaine?"

"Yes."

"No, not you. Your sane."

"What? You think I'm sane?" I nodded. "Let me tell you something, I learned a long time ago that life is hard, harder for others than some. In This hard life, you have to manage. And the best way for me to manage is to be a little bit crazy. Maby it will be for you too." I stuffed another piece of cheese in my mouth. It was for me. He didn't undersand, but mabye he did.


	6. Holden Caulfield

Ekimo has a nice ass. I like her name too. She told me what it meant one time, but I wasn't paying attention to her, I was only paying attention to her chest. I don't want to look at her chest now, I don't want to look at her ass. I want to look at her eyes, but they are looking down at her book. I grabbed her chin and pulled it up.

"What's wrong Mokuba?"

"I just wanted to see your eyes."

"Are you sill crazy?"

"Yea, we all are crazy sometimes."

"I know. Why do you like my eyes?"

"They are so pretty. I love the way the sparkle when ever you read a classic novel." She smiled, her had went on top of mine.

"Catcher in the Rye." She said. "Ever read it?"

"No, what's it about?"

"A crazy 16 year old." I laughed. I hadn't laughed in so long, it doesn't feel new. But I still like it. "Holden, that's his name."

"Cool name. You have to coolest name, what dose it mean again?"

"Beautiful Child."

"Its so pretty, like you." She leaned forward, he lips met mine. She pulled away, she had kissed me, and I didn't even know it, I had let it pass.

"I'm sorry, I've wanted to do that for so long."

"Its nothing, I'm sorry, I didn't see it coming. I would have taken more pleasure out of it, had I known it was coming. So, could we kiss again? So I can enjoy it?" She kissed me again.

"Mr. Kaiba, Miss Ito, if you would hold your teenage hormones till after class." Damn smelly Trig teacher. Always ruining it for me. I looked into Ekimo's eyes. They are sparkling, like when she read a classic novel. I 'm classic novel. I was Holden. I lied when I said that I hadn't read it. I did, it the hospital. It was about a crazy 16 year old. Like me, Like Seto, Like Ekimo, like all 16 year olds.


	7. How can we act like this?

Medication is a funny thing, drugs. I don't like drugs. I tried pot once, it made me feel like crap, it made me feel like my skin was 4 inches thick. I really didn't like that. I was at a tournament once and someone was snorting crack, they offered me some. I remember looking into there eyes, they looked so dull and not shiny. I walked away. I didn't want to feel that way, I could barely stood the way I felt then, and I didn't need that extra thing. But these medications, these drugs, are different. They make me feel weird, but I have no choice, I have to take them.

"Open your mouth."

"No."

"Mokuba…" Seto inspected my mouth, "Lift your tongue." Damn, I was close. "Mokuba! Swallow them."

"You think it's easy to hold these things in your mouth? They taste horrid." I didn't like the taste, and I didn't like the way they felt going down my thought. I didn't like anything about them, the medication, the pills.

"They won't taste as bad if you would swallow them you know."

"Yea." He handed me another bottle.

"Three of these."

"How much longer will I have to be doped up?"

"Your not doped up, your just medicated." He took his pills, they are different than mine, for stress, or that's what he said. "Do you want me to fix you some cheese?"

"No, I want chicken."

"Ok." My brother could cook. We have like cooks and stuff to it for us, but he likes doing it himself. I don't complain. His dishes are never too complex, because he doesn't have a lot of time. But now that we are both insane, he hasn't been spending a lot of time at work, and more at home. He makes this Pasta, wow.

The doctor said that we should slow down, that I needed to concentrate on school and nothing else right now. He said that I was 16, and should act like a 16 year old. I'm perfectly fine with those orders. School and peer relationships. Ekimo, with her long pink hair and shinny eyes. Seto likes her. He said that she was pretty. And she was. He was happy that I was happy.

"Did you know that the average life Expectancy for people all people living on earth is 63 years?"

"No, Mokuba, I didn't know that."

"There a lot of things about this world that no one knows, or will ever know."

"That sucks doesn't it?"

"I don't think so, I mean, there are a lot of things in this world that I don't want to know."

"Like?"

"Like why Pegasus is only like 25 and has white hair?"

"That's it?"

"Also, like how is Yugi always able to beat you." He scowled at me. "I also don't want to know why our parents left, or why team rocket is so pathetic." I could hear him snicker. "I don't want to know why I wanted to die. I don't wanna know why you wanted to die. I don't want to know why Jell-O moves the way it dose." He smiled.

"Jell-O is kind of scary isn't it?"

"I don't think you will ever really know just how scary." While I was in the hospital, there was this guy named Lord Dottous, that's what we had to call him. And the only thing he would eat was Jell-O. He made art out of it. Some of the stuff her did was cool, others of it was scary. I can't eat Jell-O anymore.

"Beef." F 2.8 at 60th of a second.

"Thank you."

"Eat. I'm going to work."

"On a Saturday?"

"Yep, will you be ok?" I nodded, eating my chicken. He left, I missed him already. I did this every once in a while. The chicken was very tender, Seto still won't let me have a knife. I said that I didn't want him to have one either, but he ignored me.


	8. What is the diffrence in life and Death?

He had it fucking coming. He managed to insult all the things I hold dear in one breath. 'Seto Kaiba, that son of a bitch, and that Ekimo, I'd like to give her a hot beef injection.' I pounded him. My hands hurt. I'm glad I sent him to the hospital, he disserved it. I'm in trouble, there is no avoiding that. I'll problem get suspended for a few days, then there's Seto, he'll be mad, but then I'll tell him what he had said, and he will be proud. Ekimo is happy with me, proud even. She's smiling at me again, squeezing my hand. Her eyes sparkling.

"Seto and I are going on a little trip this weekend, you wanna come?"

"Will you still after this?" I don't know, maybe he will still let me, maybe not, I don't know right now.

"Not sure, he should be here any time. We'll see then."

"My god, you really showed Nakamura." I did. I'm supposed to feel proud, big. But I don't. I feel lonely, even sitting here in the arms of Ekimo, I'm lonely. I don't like to feel lonely. I found a way to not take my medicine, I have this freaky little pouch thing in the back of my mouth, I hide them there and when he's not looking, I spit them out. I feel better now that I'm not taking them. I'll be 17 soon. I think I'm gonna drop out of school. Seto wont be happy. But I can't handle it anymore. I'll be a full time dullest, he throws the tournaments, and I'll win them. But no one can know that I'm his brother, cause they would suspect foul play, so I'd use an Assumed name. He won't even know its me till he hands over the trophy. That would freak him out.

"Mokuba, would you come in here please." I stood up and walked in. Seto was already in there.

"When did you get here?" He didn't say anything, he looked at me with those weird eyes like he did in the hospital that one time. "Don't look at me like that."

"I was just discussing with your brother the action we should take now." Shit, I was just in a fight, it's not that big of a deal. "Before we go any further, is there anything you would like to say on your own behave?" What was with all this legal shit?

"No."

"Ok, Mokuba, I'm gonna recommend that you be expelled for Domino High School."

"Huh?"

"I'm afraid that you are too dangerous to have around this school, the students are afraid of you, and your disrupting the learning process, and we cant have that." Expelled?

"Would you concur Mr. Kaiba?" He was looking at me again. I've always been a little bit jealous of my brother's eyes, they were this really cool shade of blue, mine are like poop gray, Ekimo had pretty green eyes. The door, she was right out side, I knew that as soon as I'd get out of this room I'd go and see her lovely eyes, oh, how I wanted to get out of here.

"Mokuba!"

"What?"

"What the hell is your problem?" I'm not gay, Seto. "You are going to be expelled, and your mind is off somewhere else? What are you thinking?"

"Did you know that in some parts of Africa, people only live to be like 32?"

"Holy shit."

"So that means, that me, at age 16 would be having-"

"A mid like crisis, I know. What the hell dose that have to do with anything?"

"You don't understand what it dose have to do, and that bothers me, just think about it, it makes since if you do."

"I don't want to think about it Mokuba, I don't care. I care about you, and your life, and I have not Idea how to help you. Do you want to go back to the hospital?"

"That smelly place? Um no."

"Then tell me what I can do for you?"

"I don't know."

"Well, neither do I, so I'm clueless."

"No, your Sane." The principle looked at us confused, I never liked her, she smelled funny. Now, I would never have to see her again.

"I hope you're happy." I looked on the bench, next to the door, Ekimo. She's gone. Holden Caulfield instead. The book had a note in it.

Mokuba,

My mom said I can't see you anymore. She says your not good for me, I think you are, but she knows what's best for me. Like Seto knows what's best for you. Whenever I read about Holden, I'll think about you. Love you always,

Ekimo


	9. My Father

As far as I'm concerned, Seto is my father. He promised me, when I was only 3, that he would protect me, father me. I love him with all my heart. He's one of like 4 people that I really care about. He, Yugi, Ekimo, and like Joey and Tristan. Téa annoys the crap out of me. I guess that's like 5 people.

Anyways, Seto is my father, but most of the time, he's my brother. He treats me how a brother should treat a brother. Some times he treats me like a friend. But rarely, he treats me like a son. I hate him treating me like a son, like how he is now. Grounded for three months, I'm not allowed to leave the house. Schooling, and medication. He sneaks it into my food now. Its like he's gone all commando on me now. I don't like it. I miss my big brother.

My ceiling looks cool; there must be a thousand pictures up there. The ones of the people I love are on my headboard. Like 20 of Seto and 10 of Ekimo. I should probably take those down. Not yet. My room has never really looked cool, but now it dose and I love it.

"Mokuba."

"Yes Sir?" He hated it when I called him that.

"Don't call me that, you have work to do?" I can't remember if I do or not. "I know you do." I could feel his weight on the bed, I'm still looking up at my art. "I have to leave for a week or so."

"Where are you going?" I grabbed my camera, adjusting the settings.

"Paris." Damn it! He knows how much I love Paris!

"Can I go?"

"Why do you ask questions like that?" F 11 at a 10th of a second. "I don't want to go, but I have to." F 11 at a 10th of a second. "I know how much you love Paris, I'll get you something." F 11 at a 10th of a second. "What are you taking pictures of?" F 11 at a 10th of a second. F 11 at a 10th of a second. F 11 at a 10th of a second. "Would you stop?" F 11 at a 10th of a second. He took the camera away from me.

"Seto, No!"

"You get it back when I get back."

"NO!" He walked out. Damn it, damn it DAMN IT! Now I really want to die. My ceiling, my room. "FUCK YOU!" I hope he didn't hear me. I know he did. "I hope you're happy!" I got off the bed and kicked something over. I loved my brother, I hated my father.


	10. Try Again Later

I don't want Seto to think I'm doing this to get his attention. Because I'm not. I'm doing it because I want to do it. It's not his fault or anything, it's just that, I can't even explain it. Hew been gone for two weeks now. I miss him, I miss my brother. I whish he could come home and totally leave my father in Paris. Leave him somewhere. If he were in Paris, I would see him when I went to Paris, and it would ruin the city for me. So maybe he could leave my father in like, Dublin. It sucks there. And the women are ugly. The women in Paris are beautiful. I miss my brother. Damn it Mokuba, don't cry. You can't cry. I want my brother to come back. I'll never do it if he would just come back. It might as well be forever, it might as well be never.

Razor blade. So shiny, like a Blue Eyes. Just as deadly. No, I can't do it. I threw it across the room. I hate myself. No, don't cry Mokuba, damn it don't cry! You can't cry. You have to wait for Seto. I hate my self, I hate my father. I hate it all. I want to die. My room, so cool. I love my room. I love that picture of Seto. It looks so natural, so, it's the side of him that I see all the time, that no one ever dose. I love it. I love my brother. Where is he when I need him?

"Seto." Who am I talking to? He's not here. I ran out of my room, down the hall. "SETO!" Where am I running? What am I doing? "SETO! BIG BROTHER! I NEED YOU NOW! WHARE ARE YOU?" My tears taste bad. They taste salty. I hate the taste. "SETO I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I'M CRAZY, I'M SORRY SETO! PLEASE, I NEED YOU SETO PLEASE!" I want to die. More than ever before. You just don't understand. Lying here, in a ball on the floor of the hall, I need him, and he's a world away. I need him, so bad right now. "Seto."

"What are you doing?" Seto.

"SETO!" He's so tall, if I'm lucky I'll be as tall as he is one day. I'm so short now, not really short, just I don't know, not tall. But Seto, He's so tall.

"What's wrong now Mokuba?"

"Never leave me again, I need you to be here for me, promise you'll never leave me ever again." Me tears soaked his shirt. "Never Seto. I need you. With out you I'm dead. Never Never."

"Mokuba." He was gone. I feel to my knees.

"No. Come back. SETO!"

I hate this smell. Like a hospital, but different. My eyes feel like they weight a ton, I fight to open them, but I can't. I can't do it. I tried to speak, nothing.

"Save your energy." It's Seto. I tried so hard to speak, to whisper his name, nothing. He hushed me. "Mokuba, I'm sorry I left you alone for so long. I'll never forgive myself." What happened to me? What happened? "I love you Mokuba, I just want you to know that, I'll never…" He's crying. He's balling. Why? He's loosing it. He's loosing it because I lost it. I knew I did, somehow. I'm not sure how. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave you here, I've lost you before, and I don't want to loose you again. But your life is in danger, and I don't know what to do." I want to open my eyes so bad. But I cant. I want to cry. I love you Seto. He's holding my hand, I summon every ounce of strength and squeezed it. "Mokuba, I'm so afraid."


	11. I probably look dead

Its weird, laying here, not being able to move at all. It's not by my choice, I just can't move. I can tell I'm tied down, so even if I could move, I count move far. I guess I can open my eyes, I see that I'm in the hospital. Not the Mental place but, the regular place. The smell is different, because I have this thing in my nose, it feels so weird. I really don't like it. But I can't move and I'm tied down, so I can't take it out. I can sorta talk, it's more like hissing. My mouth is always so dry, I asked the nurse for some water, she said no. Seto gave me some when she left. That was the best tasting water I had ever had. He asked my why I did it again. I told him that I didn't. I told him I threw it across the room. He told me that he found me in my room, almost dead, and that I was in a coma for like a week. Now, I'm just kinda hanging in the balance. I hope I live. I don't want to die anymore. Seto is asleep in the corner in the room. He's been here for like 3 days. He looks funny, all unshaven and not clean. I like the way he looks, human.

I love to watch people sleep. Ekimo was beautiful to watch sleep, she was beautiful whatever se did. But she's not important right now. She's not a part of my life. I need to get that.

Someone had sent me flowers. I don't know who. I don't want to ask Seto either. They were just out of the reach of my eye. As soon as I'm strong enough to lift my head, I will and I will figure out who sent me them.

I wish he would wake up.

"Did you enjoy your rest Mokuba?" The nurse is really cute.

"Yes." I said silently.

"Good, are you breathing ok?"

"Yes."

"Do you need anything?"

"Why can't I move?"

"You lost a lot of blood, Mokuba. Your blood type is 'O' and it's very hard to come buy, so with your brother's consent, we put a new experimental blood in you that will form to any blood type. Your body is taking a while to except the new blood and your very week."

"How long will it last?"

"You should be able to move regularly in a few days. Any thing else?"

"No." I don't like the way she looks. She puts too much effort into the way she looks. I know why she wanted to be a nurse. Always hoping that she'll walk into one of these rooms and meet her wonderful prince Charming. It's a hospital, its not gonna happen, sorry nurse.

I'm glad that I'm alive. I'm glad that Seto let them put the new blood in me. He looks so innocent when he sleeps. I don't think I look that innocent when I sleep. I probably look evil. I probably look dead.


	12. My Brother

"Do I get to come home soon?" I want to go home. I'm never gonna to it ever again. I don't want to die now. I want to live. He knows that, but the doctors say that I need to stay here for a while, forever.

"I hope so." They want me to live in a place like this for the rest of my life. Seto won't let that happen. "The doctors tell me that they want to transport you to a mental insatiate up north."

"Are you gonna let them?"

"Of cores not. The only problem is that, your social worker won't be happy about that." I have a social worker?

"I have a social worker?" He nodded.

"You had one since I adopted you. But don't worry about all that stuff, that's for me to worry about." Dose he actually think that that would work? Um, no. Of cores I'm gonna worry about it. "She told me that I need to think about what is best for you, and I am. I know that you need to stay here and you would be miserable in some nut house." He's right. I would be miserable as hell. My camera is in my hand, I don't feel like taking any pictures though. "It will all be ok, I promise you." I love my brother's eyes. They are so cool. Blue.

"I know it will. I'm just ready to go home."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything?"

"Is it because I left?" I did it because he had taken a week more than he said it would. And he had my camera.

"I don't know why I did it. I didn't even want to do it. I saw myself throw the razor blade across the room. Its weird." I got rid of it, I did. I know I did.

"I was worried at I had done it, that because I had taken your camera, that I had left. I was worried I drove you to do it."

"You do know that you were gone a week longer than you said you would be?"

"I was gone 2 days longer than I said I would be." Oh.

"When you have no concept of time or Date, that 2 days felt like a week."

"I'm sorry. I knew that you were doing better, and I figured, what trouble could you get into? So I left. I did take some pictures in Paris for you." He motioned to a stack of pictures on the bedside table. They were cool. He was a good photographer. Much better than me.

"You thought I was doing better?"

"Yea, I mean you and Ekimo were close and I guess-"

"She broke up with me."

"Why?"

"We'll I guess Her mom broke up with me. She said that I was dangerous."

"If I would have known that I won't have left."

"I know."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to think I was gay."

"So, I would think your gay, because your girlfriends mom doesn't want to be together?" Since he puts it that way, it dose sound kinds dumb. I laughed.

"That is kinda stupid isn't it?"

"Yea. And Even if you were gay, I won't care."

"Don't lie, I know you would. And believe me, after that dream with Ishizu, I know I'm not gay." He laughed.

"Same here."


	13. Kakis and a Red Tie

This was the second time I have come home from the hospital after almost dieing. It will be the last. I can't handle that any more. Mentally or physically. I almost died last time. I should have died. But I didn't. People loose there life's all the time, with out wanting to. And I wanted to, and I count. It's horrible. How could I abuse that? People loose their life's and I… How could I?

I have a new room, for now any ways. It's next door to Seto's. He checks in on me a lot. I don't mind it. He's going to put me in a new school. It's a ways away, like out of town. But I don't mind it. I'm looking forward to it. They have a good Soccer team. I think I'll try out. Seto and I used to play soccer all the time and I was pretty good at it. They also have a yearbook. I'm gonna be a photographer. I hope I'll do a good job. I hope.

"You like it?"

"I miss my other room."

"I know, but it's just for a time."

"I know."

"I have your new uniform." It's cool looking. Kaki pants, black jacket, Wight shirt, red tie.

"I like it." He didn't, but he didn't have to ware it, I did.

"Try it on."

"I'm thinking about trying out for the soccer team."

"Why?" I can't hear him well out in the hall.

"Why not?"

"You don't seem like the soccer type."

"We used to play soccer all the time. I was good, remember?"

"Yea, but why don't you like go out for the dueling team or something?"

"It would be unfair. I'm a freaking Kaiba, They other people won't stand a chance." I can hear him laughing.

"I guess your right. I just can't imagine you playing soccer."

"Well imagine it. What do you think?"

"It's better looking than your old one. I hated those ugly blue things." I like it. It looks very American. "Good. You can go to the office tomorrow and get some more. You have your credit card?" I always have my credit card, he knew that, I nodded anyways. "Good. I have to go into the office, will you be ok?" I nodded. I love being about to nod. "See you later." I love this new uniform. I'll take a picture, in the mirror. F16 at 15th of a second. I really like it, a lot. School is gonna be nice. So many new people, so many new things to take pictures of.


	14. Lunch outside

Matacha High School. It's interesting really. It's like, different than anything else. Domino is so big and cramped in; Matacha is big, just spread out. And so many different people. 80 of Japan's Foreign exchange students go here. I know this one guy, Boyd, he's from Ireland. And he has red hair. I didn't know people had red hair.

I'm on the soccer team. I'm pretty good at it, I started a few games back. I also am in the dueling club. But I don't duel a lot, I mostly teach people how to duel. I like teaching people.

Seto is out of town again; I think he went to Egypt. I don't know anymore. I'm too busy. But it's a different busy. Its like, I can't explain it.

"Mokuba, did you know that there are some places in Africa that people average life expectancy is 32?" Habika was from South Africa. Its funny, you would expect someone in Africa to be, black, but she wasn't, she was a lovely Ivory color. And he had these beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, Habika, I did know that."

"Its weird to think that, at age 17 we would be having a mid life crisis."

"But it's happening to your country men?" She shook her head.

"Have you ever been to south Africa Mokuba?" I shook my head. I would like to go though, Maybe Habika could show me around. "Its totally different for the rest of Africa. I can barley tell the I'm in the same place."

"Really?"

"Everyone labels that Africa is one big place, everyone looks that same, every one is the same. I mean look at me, I'm white."

"Would you two shut up!" Zinan is from Japan, He's cool like that. "I'm tying to do my homework."

"No ones Cares. Were talking about important stuff here." Habika said.

"You two, I'm sure." Like I said, he's cool like that.

"Go away Zinan!" I liked him a lot, he reminded me of Tristan, just not as dopey. "What were you saying Habika?"

"I forget. I need a nap." She lay down on the bleachers. She looked innocent.

"Hey, look Mokuba, its Hisa." I looked. The goddess of my Eye. When she walks, its like music plays all around my heart and soul. Her long black hair whipping around her thin frame. Oh, how I love her.

"Hello Mokuba."

"H-Hello Hisa."

"Are you ready for that trig test?"

"I hope so, you?"

"I studied all last night, so hopefully I'll be ok."

"Cool, I don't think I could study that hard."

"Really?"

"Yea, I'd go crazy."

"Your lucky, I have to study like that. I'll see you later then." No don't go.

"Bye Hisa." My god, she is so lovely.

"Horn dog." I hate Zinan sometimes. I tacked him. "You Bastard!" I'm trying not to disturb Habika. "Habika! Help Me!" Nice one Zinan.


	15. Denial

"Zinan, get over here!" Dante is always very demanding of ever one. He's Italian, maybe that has something to do with it. God knows I don't know.

"What do you want?"

"Your body." I think that Dante is gay, so I joke.

"SHUT UP MOKUBA! Zinan, do you have our English home work?"

"Cheater." Rosalind said. She's from Spain; I love the way she talks.

"Fuck you, Rosalind."

"What is this Fuck?" She Joked.

"Would you like me to show you?" Kanaye is form Japan, he's always talking about dumb stuff like having sex with everyone who would hold still long enough, and Rosalind.

"Fuck off." I like my friends, they're so weird. But where is Habika? She said that she would be here.

"MOKUBA!"

"Hi Lacey." She's form Moscow, I like her blonde hair.

"Remember when I told you about those odd thoughts I have?" She thinks she psychic. It still is to be determined it for ask me. She is kinda weird, she's like Goth, or whatever you call them. I'm friends with everyone.

"Yea, what about them?"

"I'm having one now."

"What's happening?"

"I can't explain it, it feels really, sad."

"I hope your wrong, today is a good day."

"So do I." She left. "What time is it?"

"Quarter till, where's Habika?" What? What was that? There it is again, what is it? "What the hell?" I had to know.

"Um, Mokuba, I think we should wait."

"Shut up Rosalind." I heard screams now. "What the hell." A window broke behind us.

"RUN GUYS!" I did run, but in the opposite direction.

"Come on Mokuba!" Zinan grabbed my by the shirt, dragging me away.

"No!" I ran toward the sound. People were running past me, they were carting, some of them were bleeding.

"MOKUBA! NO!" He tackled me. "We have to get out of here." I looked beyond all the people. Habika was on the floor. Her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, wide open, staring at nothing. I froze. Trickling beyond her hair.

"Oh god." I knew it all to well. "Habika." He picked me up, dragging me away. "Habika." Further down the Hall. "HABIKA!" I ran to her, pumping my legs, harder than I ever have before. Forget soccer, forget finding Seto. I was running to her. I was crying. "Habika!" I knew death, I knew the loneliness, I had to get to her. I had to be with her. Zinan is strong. Too strong. As I was running, as I was pumping, he was running harder, he was pumping harder.

He sat me down on the soft grass.

"Zinan, I have to get back to her." Through my tears, I can see his own.

"You cant Mokuba, You can't go back."

"TAKE IT BACK! I CAN GO BACK!" I could feel his nose break. I feel to the ground. I hade wished for my own death, and now. My Best friend.


	16. Habika, Corbin, Kahoku, and Mika

We have cool gardens at the Mansion. I don't spend enough time out here. There are like a ton of different kind of plants and trees. Seto likes to take his computer out here and relax. I like to come out here and take pictures and to think. Like I am right now. Its been… I don't know how long it's been. It feels like… I don't even know how long it feels like its been. 7 people died. Killed by one person. Then he killed himself. He killed Habika. For no reason at all. I almost killed someone once, and I had a reason. But 7 people, for no reason. It makes me so mad, I can't even think about it.

Habika. Habika, I miss her. Its not fair. We were a lot alike, me and Habika. She knew about the people in Africa. I miss her. More than I know. This is what Seto would have felt if I would have stayed dead. I hated myself. Habika. They had a funeral for everyone. I meet her parents, I count look her mother in the eye, brown eyes. They were going to take her back to South Africa, I wanted to go, but Seto said no. I've always wanted to go to South Africa, maybe Habika could show me around.

"Mokuba, you need to come inside." I knew a few of the other people. Corbin, from France. But not Parris. "You do know it's raining don't you?" Kahoku, from Hawaii. "I don't want you to get sick." But the worst thing, was this little girl. "Mokuba." She was in the school only by chance, her name was Mika. "Will you talk to me?" She was only 3.

"She was only three."

"I know."

"I was 3 when dad died." Its cold out here. I want to be cold. I will always be cold, as long as I live, I will never be warm again. "Seto."

"Yes?"

"Do you think it rains in Heaven?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out eventually."

"I never want to find out." I'm cold and wet. I want to be warm. But I never will be. Not even Heaven offers warmth.


	17. Like Téa

"Zinan, do you wanna go get a pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good."

"I'm sorry I broke your nose man."

"I'm not. I would have broken my entire face if I were you."

"Lucky for you, your not me."

"Besides, I wanted to get a nose Job anyways. Now I look Japaneese like My dad."

"I would like to look my mom If I were you. Like an American."

"But my mom is an Ugly American."

"I think your mom is hot."

"Shut the fuck up." … I don't like akward silences. "Are we, ok then?"

"I don't know. I don't know about anything anymore."

"I never got to tell her I loved her."

"None of us did. We all loved her."

"No Mokuba, I really loved her. Like I wanted to ask her to marry me. I was going to ask her to stay here with me, or We could both go back to South Africa. I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Dude, that's deep."

"I loved her. I loved her and that little bitch took her away from me!"

"Zinan, this is no time to be angury."

"No Mokuba, it's the to be angury! I don't know what else I'm supposed to feel! If not angury, than what?"

"Were supposed to feel happy, that She lived a good life, and that she effected us in the way she did, while she was still alive. We should be happy that we are still alive." His hands went to my writs, pulling back my wrist band, exposing my scar.

"Are you happy we are still alive?"

"Yes I am."

"I don't see how you can be."

"Zinan, I know death. I know Life. And life is a wonderful thing."

"I don't know about that."

"It will be ok, Zinan, I promis. It will be ok."

"You said you know death right?"

"Yes, that's why I tried to get to her."

"And I stoped you."

"You saved my life."

"I stoped you. Was she afraid, was she lonely?"

"She was on the way to be with us, with all of us. So before, she felt optimistic, she felt happy. Yea, she probably lonely and afraid. But she managed, she was strong like that. She was probably happy."

"Happy?"

"Think about it, being dead, has some perks. You get to see everyone when ever you want. And she gets to see her hamster that died."

"But we cant see her." Shit, I cant belive I'm gonna say this. Like Téa.

"I think, that friendships like ours, last beyond death."

"I hope your right."


	18. Its a sad place

Rosalind and Kanaye make a semi cute couple. Kanaye is your typical Japanese looking guy, and Rosalind looks so spicy. I don't know how else to explain how she looks. But together, they look, confused. But they feel, perfect together. Rosalind got shot. In her hip. And Kanaye carried her to safety. He was her knight in shinning armor. And he didn't do it because he wants to have sex with her really bad, he did it because he care about her. I hope they never break up. Its like that single relationship, is in place of every one that those 7 people, that Habika would never have.

"Welcome back to school guys."

"Hi Rosalind." Zinan has a weird shaped nose, thanks to me. "Hi Kanaye. I like how we have a lot of people at our school." No one is here, they all left. Most of the foreign exchange students went home, and a bunch of Japanese natives are going to Domino Now. Which makes no since to me. There is not going to be another shooting here, that other school, I'm not so sure about it.

"So what's the damage, Rosalind? How many Foreign Exchange students are left?"

"Six." Wow, I was expecting, thirty or something, but six?

"Who?"

"Me, Indrina, Belinda, Chata, Olivia and Zack."

"I'm glad that Olivia didn't leave, the halls just won't be the same with out that ass."

"Your so gross Zinan!" I don't want tell her that I was just thinking the same thing.

"What do you want from me?"

"It feels weird."

"What dose Mokuba?"

"This school. It seems so sad, like a church or something."

"I get that too."

"No one is laughing, no one is running, I really don't like it." They all nodded in silent agreement. "Do you guys wanna go catch a movie after school?"

"What about practice?" Zinan was a soccer freak, it's all he ever thinks about.

"After practice, yea."

"Cool."

"Promise you two arnt gonna make out the entire time."

"We wont, trust me." Kanaye looked disappointed.


	19. Thankful

Thanksgiving is a family time, and Seto has to work. He apologized like a billion times, I knew he was really sorry. He as to work, whatever. Rosalind went back to Spain, she took Kanaye with her. Zinan has some kind of odd religion, so he doesn't celebrate it. So I'm gonna eat with Yugi and his family. They invited me.

"Hey Mokuba!"

"Hey Yugi! Thanks for having me."

"Its nothing, were happy to have you."

"Hey Look! Its little Kaiba."

"Except he's bigger than the big Kaiba."

"Naa, he'll always be little Kaiba to me."

"Hi Tristan, Hi Joey. Long time no see."

"Hi Mokuba! How is your brother?"

"Hi Téa, he's fine, really busy, but he's fine." She's fat. She's pregnant. "Wow Téa, are you gonna have a baby?"

"Wow Mokuba, you are a freaking genius!"

"Woof."

"AACCK! Shut UP!" It's funny to make fun of Joey. He's funny and can take it like that.

"Yes Mokuba. Yugi and I are gonna have a baby."

"When are you due?"

"April."

"It's been so long since I've seen any of you."

"Too long. We have to do this more often." Life is an interesting thing. It's a big wheel, it's a big cycle. All those people died, Habika, the others, the child. But then people have babies; people like Téa Yugi have babies. It all makes everything alright.

"Ok guys, everyone has to go around the table and say what they are thankful for."

"That so dumb."

"SHUT UP TRISATN! This is an important thing, ever one do it. Yugi, you go first."

"Ok, I'm thankful for You Téa, and good friends and a baby on the way."

"Very touching Yug. Téa's turn!"

"I'm thankful for my husband, and the little one inside of me."

"Tristan."

"My motorcycle and my friends."

"Joey."

"My best pals and my sister."

"Duke."

"Dice, my friends, and Joey's sister."

"AACCK!"

"Grandpa?"

"My family, all of you. And the baby, who will be a champion dullest!"

"Mom?"

"Parents, Children and grandchildren."

"Mokuba?" … I'm thankful for everything. For my brother, for my father, for my friends, for soccer, for School, for Habika, for Yugi, for all the people who take me under their wing and don't care if I think Sanity is overrated. I'm thankful that I'm alive, that I have scars on my wrists but keep them covered up, I 'm thankful for experimental blood and razor blades like blue eyes. "Mokuba?"

"I'm thankful for life." They don't get it, they don't know. Yugi gets it, because he knows.

"A toast! To life!" I took a picture of everyone's glass. F 22 and 125th of a second. I bet it will look cool. I'll put it on my headboard.


	20. Our Time Together

"Why is it Happy Thanksgiving and Merry Christmas?"

"Not sure."

"Its interesting."

"So, do you wanna share what you are thankful for?"

"I already did, with Yugi."

"I'm not happy about that."

"You're the one who left me alone on Thanksgiving."

"I know, so tell me what you told all them."

"I told them that I was thankful for life."

"Why life?"

"Well, I figured I'm thankful for so many different things, and the only way to describe all of them is to say that I am thankful for life. What are you thankful for?"

"You."

"What else?"

"Nothing else, you're the only thing I care about."

"I cant say the something about you, sorry."

"I'm happy that you cant say that. I'm happy that you have a life now, that you have friends. So I guess I'm thankful for your new life. Because if you are happy, I am happy."

"Then you must be happy."

"I was worried about you after, well you know."

"Why?"

"Well I didn't know how you would react to loosing your best friend and all. But you handled it very well."

"I miss her."

"**I** miss her. I'd only met her once and I thought she was one of the sweetest people I had ever met. And I saw how happy she made you. How could you not help but be in love with the girl?"

"Zinan still isn't taking it well."

"All in good time. He'll be ok eventually."

"I centrally hope so, its like I've lost both of my best friends."

"I'm sorry, I don't know how I can help you."

"Its nothing, Zinan will be ok eventually, I hope."

"I know he will."

"Hell, if I can get better, I know he can."

"You are better arnt you?"

"Defiantly."


	21. Saving Zinan

Zinan is my best friend. He feels the same way about me. I know he dose, after that day, after Habika, we only got closer. But lately, he's been so, I don't know, distant. Its like I don't even know him anymore. I need to see him, see if he's doing ok. He wasn't at school today, he wasn't at practice, something is up. He lives on the east side of the city.

"Hello Mrs. K."

"Hello Mokuba, Zinan is in his room." I think his mom is hot, she's an American and has long blonde hair. Zinan's dad is a drunk. He hits Zinan's mom all the time, I don't know if he hits Zinan or not, I think he dose. Zinan acts timid around older men. When he met Seto for the first time, he was flat out afraid of him. I had to tell him that Seto wouldn't hurt him. He didn't believe me. I knocked on his bedroom door.

"Zinan?"

"Go away!" I went in any ways.

"I know you don't mean to an ass hole."

"Oh hey Mokuba, I didn't know it was you, sorry."

"No your not." He looked like he had been in an accident. His eyes were both black and his lip was bleeding badly.

"Dude, what happened?"

"Vodka Happened."

"Did your dad do this?" He didn't say anything, but I knew he had. "I'll kill him."

"No, No you wont."

"You know just as I that If I did kill him, I could pled insanity and get off." I made him laugh, good.

"You probably could. But I don't want you to." I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Why did he do it?"

"He said that I had disrespected him."

"What did you do?"

"I told my mom that… If she loved me, she would leave him. While he was… having sex with her, she told him that I had said that to make him stop. Then he came after me. Sometimes, I think he likes to beat up on me more than her sometimes. I guess his conches is more clear, doesn't like beating on girls I guess."

"That still don't make it right."

"I would rather he beat on me a million times than touch her once." Zinan loved his mom, she didn't always treat him the best, but he would defend her to the death.

"Why don't you call the cops on him?" He just shook his head. "I know, why don't you come and stay with me for a few days?"

"Huh?"

"Or for a while."

"Would you do that for me?"

"Of cores, what are friends for?"

"But your brother…"

"Dude, is your name Joey Wheeler?"

"No,"

"Than you have no reason to be afraid of my brother."

"But it's so close to Christmas and I don't-"

"Shut up, you're coming to stay with us, I don't care what you say." Its weird packing up all your worldly positions into a plastic bag. I don't think I could do it. As far as I'm concerned, I never want to see Zinan in this house ever again. If I know one thing, it's that no one disserves to live in a place that they feel threatened.

"Mom, I'm gonna go stay with Mokuba for a while."

"What?"

"I'm leaving mom."

"Yasa! Get out here! Your son is leaving!"

"What the Fuck are you doing you little bastard!"

"I'm leaving!"

"Like hell you are!"

"Get Him."

"LET GO OF HIM!"

"YOU DO NOT TOUCH HIM!"

"I'll touch the little rich boy if I damn well want to!"

"Come on, we have to get out of here."

"Taro left and now you too?"

"Mom, I have to go!"

"What the fuck?"

"I hate you both!" I don't think there is anything that sounds angrier than a door slamming.


	22. Christmas at the Kaiba's

"Would you like some pasta Zinan?"

"Yes please Mr. Kaiba." God, you would have thought Seto's a monster the way Zinan is acting.

"Kaiba will be fine Zinan."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

"Holy shit Zinan, Lighten up." I half laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"Am I that scary?"

"No it's just that, older father figure type people just intimidate me."

"Don't think of me as a father figure, think of me as like a… brother figure."

"Ok, Mr. Kaiba, I'll try"

"And don't call me that." Zinan sulked. "Kaiba will be fine." He said smiling.

"Ok." He said nodding.

"You should see him after I call him 'Sir' that really pisses him off."

"Shut up and eat. I wanna get to presents." Zinan has been with us for almost a week. This is the first time that we had all sat down together. Christmas eve is always weird around our house. I'm glad to have Zinan here this year. We didn't have school, so we went shopping all the time. Have you ever shopped for a multi billionaire? It's not easy. I don't think that Zinan had either. I got Seto this cool little desk plate, it has his name on it, and a cool little Blue Eyes looking illustration. I think he'll like it. Zinan was upset and wanted to get Seto something, but he had no idea what. I told him that he didn't need to. I knew that Seto would get him something, and that he would understand when Zinan didn't get him something. Christmas time is all about friends and family, not about the gifts.

"Are you two done yet?"

"Yep! Lest go!" I got Zinan a new soccer ball and shin guards. I don't know what he got me, but I'll find out soon enough.

"I'm sorry Kaiba, I didn't get you any thing, I looked but."

"Its ok Zinan, I understand I can be a little bit hard to shop for."

"A little?"

"Ok, a lot. I hope you both like your presents." How cold we not?

After all the gifts were unwrapped, we went to bed. I could not sleep, neither could Zinan.

"It was so nice that your brother offered me a permanent home here."

"He's just looking out for your best really."

"I was really afraid of him you know?"

"I don't get it. He's so gentle to me."

"I know. Mokuba, you will never know how much this means to me." He started to cry. "I was so afraid that I would die in that place, you saved my Mokuba."

"We save each other, its what friends do."

"I'm gonna say thing, and I hope, I don't think you will take it the wrong way, but if I were gay or a Woman, I would be in love with you."

"Ya know what Zinan, I think the same thing about you."

"Wow, I feel better. But I'm not gay."

"Dude, I know… yea." I punched him hard in the arm. His nose still looks different.


	23. Alone With Him

In Response: I'm sorry I can't spell, I blame the Indiana Educational system, I try to always run spell check, but it doesn't even work sometimes. I love to write dialog, but I hate descriptions, and I like to leave room for my readers to assume things like who is speaking, I always like to keep my readers on there toes. And no, I don't have these things done already, I just will sit down and in like 15 minuets or so, have one and then post them up. And I have a laptop, so its like I've been doing it everywhere. I wont be able to post all next week though, computer has to go with my dad to New York. I'm glad you all like the story, I was afraid that people won't get it. I tend to write a little too Physiologic. So I'm really glad you enjoy it! Oh I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, I'm running out of story ideas, I have like 4 left. So if any of you have any ideas, let me know, that would be awesome. :-P

I need to go see Seto. I like having Zinan here, but I need some alone time with my big brother. After all it's Christmas. He's alone in the living room, staring at the tree.

"Don't you have work to do in the morning?"

"I think I'll stay home."

"Wow, This is the first time you haven't worked on Christmas since, I don't know when."

"I know, but I just don't want to. Come Sit." We've always had nice furniture at our mansions, big cozy leather couches and chairs, they are nice to sit in. "I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yea, I mean look at us. Look how far we have come."

"Its all thanks to you. If you wont have won that chess game, god only knows where we would be right now." I had thought about that from time to time. What would have happened to us had we not been adopted. He and I would have been plugged into Foster Homes, different foster homes. That made my skin craw. Knowing that maybe, we would have been separated. I would be on my own. Not Seto and Mokuba, but just Seto and Just Mokuba.

"It scares me to think that we were so close to being separated, and I tried everything to make that not happen. And now look at us. Pretty incredible isn't it?" I nodded. Seto is one in a million, and I like to think that I am as well, so what are the chances of us being brothers? I took off my locket, it was falling apart, the picture on the inside was all warn away, but I would not trade this thing for the world. He took his off, his is in a little better shape, he uses it for like keys and stuff at the company, so he had to keep it. We opened them, I held mine up to his face. He looked so different. His eyes look so big, and the rest of his body is so small, and the sweater vest, wow, nice Seto. He held his up to me. He laughed.

"What?"

"Your head it like huge, how did it stay on your body like that? And crap, look at those ears!"

"Shut up." We place them side-by-side. "God we were cute kids."

"I know what happened."

"Seto, I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"When I was little, I didn't think that we looked that much alike."

"We didn't then, no. But now, that were both in the same age category, I think we do." I'm bigger than he is, I'm taller and better built. But I do think we look alike now.

"I was worried there for a while."

"Huh?"

"We studied genetics in school and I was worried there for a while that we weren't really brothers, like blood brothers."

"Would it matter if we really weren't?"

"No." Seto is my brother, and I could care less if we were related by blood or not, he's the only family I have. He was looking at the tree again.

"I love Christmas Time."

"So do I. I love you Seto."

"I know." He's cool like that.


	24. Assume Nothing

I've always liked science. I like the no-nonsense approach to it, but you can be kind of creative with it. It's a mix of Math and Art. I'm not any good at art. I'm just not skilled enough. And math is so boring and repetitive. But science is a nice mix. I like my chemistry teacher. She's very nice.

"Kaiba, could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes Mrs. Tankan?"

"Kaiba, I've just gone over your last test."

"How did I do?"

"You got a 110 percent."

"Sweet."

"You got the highest score in the class. I was wondering, have you gave any thought to what you are going to do after you graduate form high school?" I hadn't really. I figured that I'd just work at Kaiba Corp. I was really good with computers, so I thought that I would like to do something like that, like I used to do, before I went insane for the first time.

"I just figured that I would work for my brother."

"Doing?"

"Some kind of computer work, why?"

"Have you ever considered a career in Medicine?" Me, Medicine, a doctor?"

"Me?"

"Yes you. Mokuba, if you go at the rate you are now, you will be the Valedictorian of your class. I'm sure that you will be able to get into a nice medical school with your grades. And money really isn't an option with you, I know." I really hadn't given a lot of thought to my future. I figured Kaiba Corp was my past, present and future. I'm ok with it. But a doctor, me? "You seem to enjoy this kind of thing, and your Anatomy teacher says that you are getting better grades in that class than in this one. I'm not telling you that you should do this, I'm telling you that you should look into it." Me, A doctor? I guess someone has to put the experimental blood in you.


	25. Gamba and Razi

"Shit, its hot here."

"Its Africa, Zinan."

"Its still hot."

"Thanks for coming with me."

"Its nothing."

"Where are we Jayvyn?" I said to him in English. Our driver is very nice. A very attractive black man with bleached white teeth.

"About an hour outside of De Aar, Mokuba."

"How long before we get to the village?"

"Not much longer." There is a village out here that we are going to. Were going to help with an orphanage. It's really beautiful. I've taken so many pictures, like a million rolls of film. And then some. F 22 at 500th of a second. He jeep stopped in front of a small building. "Here we are."

"Is this it?" He nodded. It's so small. Like this one building is the size of our garden shed. "Its so small."

"Its all they can afford." A white woman came out.

"You must Be Mokuba and Zinan, Your brother wrote to me."

"Yes, that's us." We shook her think hand.

"Come." I spent about 5 years in an orphanage, it was hard for me, I know. But my god, this place. There must be 50 children crammed into this shack. Each one of them a dark shade of brown. And each one thinner than the next. Babies were crying, children laughing. It's more than I can take. We played with the little ones out side, teaching them how to count in English and Japanese.

"What's that?" A small boy named Gamba asked to me in English, pointing to my locket. I opened it for him.

"It's a locket, this is my big brother Seto."

"Shtoe?" I nodded smiling. "That's my big brother, Razi." The boy said, motioning to a larger boy. "Dose your big brother protect you?"

"He does. Dose yours?"

"With his life. After our parents died, he promised me that he would never leave my side. That he would always be there for me, and he always will. I know." I looked at the small boy, then at his brother. I knew, that both of them had AIDS, I knew that neither one of them would live to see there 10th birthdays. I became very sad, I became, so…

"Mokuba, we have to go now." I left that place. I will never forget those eyes. I will never forget those boys. I saw my self and Seto in those eyes. I saw our lives in the eyes of those boys. I knew that no matter how much Razi wanted to protect Gamba, he wont be able to protect him against death. I though of Seto... And to think, that I once wanted to kill myself.


	26. Habika Aissa Masilela

Habika **Aissa** Masilela

December 19, 1987 - September 30, 2005

Rest in Peace

Our Sweetheart, Our life

You will be Missed

I don't like graveyards. They are so sad, and it's a constant reminder of what should have become of me. I don't like it. But I had to come. This is the real reason that I came to Africa. Seto had business, and thought it would be best for both Zinan and I to have this since of closure. I've never seen Zinan like this. He really did love her. We haven't spoken since we got to this place. Habika loved light pink roses, so I got her some. I knew she would like them. Zinan got some red roses. We placed them on her marble headstone.

The graveyard is beautiful. There were so many new and different kinds of plants that I had never see. If Habika wasn't here, I would have taken some pictures, but is, I don't think it would be right. Zinan was whispering something to her.

"I'm glad we were able to do this." I said to Seto, standing next to me.

"I knew that you two needed this." Zinan stood up, and kissed the marble.

"I'll be in the car." He walked away, I placed the flower on the grave new to his.

"Good bye Habika, I'll never forget you."


	27. Akina

I love little babies. They are so sweet and gentle.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Téa yelled at me. I gently place the tiny parcel back in her arms. "Hi baby Akina." She whispered to the little girl. She is beautiful. She has lovely blue eyes like her mother and wild hair like her father. This is what Yugi must have looked like when he was little.

"She really is beautiful Téa."

"Thank you Mokuba."

"Congratulations Yugi, its hard to believe she's all yours."

"I know." He could not take his eyes off the child. It was like she had him under a spell. She would have Yugi wrapped around her finger for the rest of her life.

"I guess this means that I'm not the cute one anymore." Tristan said.

"You were never the cute one." Joey said. "I'm just happy to have another member of the gang, even if it is a miniature one."

"I'm happy to be a great-grand father. Wow, that feels weird."

"Let me hold her!"

"Be careful mom." Yugi told his mother.

"Where is Duke?" Téa asked.

"He should be here soon." Tristan said.

"Seto will come by eventually, he said that he would, he didn't want to deal with Joey." I said.

"Well, I don't wanna deal with him either." My butt itches. It's like a different kind of itch, like an annoying itch.

"Isn't that your Cell phone Mokuba?" Tristan asked. It was. I looked, it was form my brothers cell. He's probably calling to see if the coast is clear.

"Hello?"

"Mokuba?"

"Zinan? Why do you have my brother's cell?"

"Its hard to explain, I need you to meet me someplace, where are you at?"

"I'm at the Hospital."

"Really? Why?"

"I'm seeing Yugi's new baby, you should see it, its so-"

"Mokuba."

"Yea?"

"I need you to come down to the emergency room."

"What? What's wrong, what happened to you?"

"Its not me, its your brother."


	28. Someone Else

Ok, the chapters are back, and they are a little bit diffrent, a little bit better.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba. We did everything we could." I hate fake sympathy, he's not dory. He doesn't even know Seto or I. Hell, he could be happy.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" He shook his head. I walked silently into the curtained off room. My brother, has a commanding appearance. He has always been concerned with how he looks, trying to impress people, wherever he goes. But now, here, he looks like noting. "Seto." I ran to him, taking his hand. He has always been skinny, he has always been slim, but now, he feels even smaller. Its like his entire self, his entire body is shaking. I can feel his thin fragile bones.

"Hey Kiddo." His voice is week, his voice is frail. He has a booming voice that commands respect. But this voice, I hate it. It's not my brother; nothing about this person is my brother. My brother is strong, he's not weak, he can never be week. I only hold his hand tighter. "I'm sorry Mokuba."

"Why?" He's not Seto.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you." This isn't my brother; my brother would never talk like this. My bother can't die.

"You're not going anywhere. Your gonna be just fine." He laughed a little. Not his evil, normal laugh, but a normal human laugh. No, this is not my brother. "You'll see, we're gonna grow old together and-and were gonna be like 80 and-and watching our grandkids play on a front porch in the country side. Its gonna be so much fun, I cant wait, I know you can either." He coughed; it's a deep, hacking cough. It sounded like he was coughing his entire insides out. It sounded like he was dying.

"Take care of the company, alright." I tightened my grip on his hand. I didn't want to here any of this. He's not going to die, he can't die, superman cant die, he's invisible. "Take care of the your self, I mean it." No, no. My brother, my father, can never die. He's emotionless. Everything that he has done, everything that he has managed to accomplish, was all now laying on a small hospital bed, in its last moments of life. "Its up to you kiddo." My brother has the coolest eyes. Blue. And now, as I seen them close for the rest of time, a part of me, closes. A part of me dies. I laid my head on his chest.

"Seto, it will be ok." I don't like tears, they are so kid like. They are so, childish. My tears soak his chest. He patted my head with his think hand.

"I'm sorry Mokie." I felt his take his last breath. I felt his chest flatten and I felt him die. I sat up for him, from my brother. I was three again, back in the orphanage. I looked up at my big brother, but it wasn't him. Its was a beast, something I didn't know, something I didn't want to know.

"Seto?" I cried out. My bother, my father. "Seto. Seto no." I stepped back, I tried to run away from him, from this. But I count, I count run away from his, it had a hold of me, and would not let me go. I want to run away, I want to leave this place, I want to go find my brother. "NO!" I said firmly as I awoke in my hospital chair.

"What?" Seto sat up in his bed, grabbing his stomach in pain.

"Are you alright?"

"I've been better." He grunted in pain as he laid back down. "What was that about?"

"Its nothing."

"Next time its nothing, don't bother wakening me up ok?" I nodded. He looked at me. By the way he was looking at me I could tell, I looked like a madman. I must be wide eye and petrified. "You sure you ok?"

"Are you ok?" He shifted his eyes, he was confused.

"Um, yea."

"Then I am."


	29. The way I am

My brother is being gutted. What the hell is a gallbladder anyways? The doctor said, that he didn't need it; It was only taking up space. Well, it had to be there for something, or else, why would it be there? So its biological garbage? I don't get it. Which is why I'm at the library. I got a book that talks about it. The gallbladder produces enzymes for the liver. People who have them removed are like 2 times as likely to have liver failure in there lifetime. But In his condition, he has their little tumors init, and if it would have ruptured, he could have died. I'd rather have him have a liver transplant in 20 years that him die now. He has a blood, it will be easy to find a donor.

I have to hurry, he'll be waking up soon. The doctor said that the surgery would take about an hour and a half. That would place him in Post op at like 2:30. Its 2 now. Takes me 45 minuets to walk to the hospital, if I take a cab, 15 minuets, but it could take a while to get here. I could call a limo, but that would take even longer I guess I'll-

"Ooops sorry." I smacked into a girl as I was walking out of the library. I knocked all of her books out of her hands, mine feel into the pile with hers. "Let me help you."

"Thank you." she said quietly. Almost in a whisper. What the hell is she afraid of? Then I remembered that were in a library. Her books, I noticed, were all about physiology and sociology. She noticed my books too I think. I can tell she reads the titles before she places them in the pile. Then there were two books lying side by side. Both of the were the same book.

"Catcher in the Rye?" I asked her. She nodded, looking at me shyly. She grabbed one of the books.

"Thanks again." Again with the whispering. She walked away. I picked up the other one and watched her leave. I picked up the book left. I called a cab.

"Where to son?"

"Domino Hospital."

"Right." I looked on the inside cover of the book, It said:

Eliza Clarice Ball 

This wasn't mine. I'll give it back to her eventually, by the look of her books, she was a regular, so I'll see her again. I looked in the book, I count help but laugh. In the margins of the pages were drawings and comments. About what Holden was saying, what she thought he meant by what. I feel slightly guilty for reading this, it seems to be very personal. But, I did the same sorts thing with my book, and that letter from Ekimo was still in there, and I'm sure she is reading them. I mean, she looked to be about my age, and people my age are so nosey after all.


	30. Out for a loop

"Did you know, that when you were little, you had a lisp?"

"I was unaware of that."

"You did. You would say my name, Theto. It was really cute, so I never said anything about it." He was coming off the anesthesia. And Hard.

"Really now."

"Yep. Do you remember when I called you Mokie?"

"How could I forget? Why don't you call me that anymore?"

"Call you what?"

"Mokie."

"Oh, um… I think that I figured that I had to make you strong. And Mokie is not a strong name."

"So you just stopped."

"Yes, I guess I did."

"That really hurt me, you know?" He nodded. I knew he did. "Then that whole Noah thing happened, and I never told you this, but I wanted to help Noah at first. I was reminded of how you treated me that one time, and I was so mad at you. So I wanted to help him, because I was upset with you. But then, I got in over my head. And my thoughts and actions were completely controlled by him. I didn't mean to let it go that far." It was the truth. I had hated him so much. And then I found out that he had been using me, to get Kaiba Corp, he had purposely betrayed my trust, because he knew that I would never loose faith in him. I was like the little dog, that he would beat, and I would still be wagging my tail. With time, I learned how to deal with it, with him. But it still hurt, those old feelings. I still hate him sometimes, when he is my father. But it still hurts.

"You know… that I would never hurt you."

"But you did Seto." He looked at me. My brother has the coolest eyes, blue.

"And I'm sorry. I took a chance, and I… We won. Without you, none of what we have now would be possible. With out the love and trust that we have in each other, our stepfather would still be alive and ravishing our life's." He's right, I know. "Mokuba, were a team, forever and always. There is nothing that the two of us can't do together. Hell, we overthrew one of the biggest businesses in the history of the world, just you and me. And here we are today." I feel like crying. He may be mildly doped up, but those words come from his heart. He really dose mean them. "Everything good about me is everything about you. I really don't think that you realize that. And that is what killed when you tried to kill yourself, it was like, if you died, the good part of me would have too. And I would be all evil?"

"I remember the all evil you. That time at dullest kingdom. It was horrible."

"Yea, that's what I would be like." I didn't even want to think about it.

"Not like your not that sometimes now, to some people."

"Wheeler."

"Zinan's dad."

"That miserable bastard had it coming. I was pissed enough that he had hit him, and then he hit you. All hell broke loose." It thought that it was funny. His dad came to the mansion, demanding to see his son. I told him to go home, he was drunk. He drug Zinan to the ground, and hit me. Seto put him in the hospital. "I think he still has burses from that. Where is Zinan?"

"He's in the waiting room. He saved your life you know?" He nodded.

"Conceder us even."

"I'm sure he will. Sleep, you need your rest."

"No, I have to get back to work."

"Your not gonna be working for a while. Now. Sleep." I tucked his blanket under his chin.

"I love you Mokie." I know that he's off in space right now, but I'll take it.


	31. The Library

If you've never read The Catcher in the Rye, this might not make any sence to you. Sorry.

* * *

The Library was an interesting place. Not just the books and all, but also the different kinds of people. Like there is a biker guy over in the corner, looking at a cookbook. I wish I had my camera, it would make a cool picture. But it's at home. I haven't carried it in a while. Taking pictures doesn't mean the same thing to me now. But I really do wish that I had it right now. I would take a picture, of this guy looking up recipes for blue berry cobbler. I'm waiting here for Eliza Clarice Ball. I don't even know if she'll be here. But I have an odd feeling that she will be. I can't explain it, but I just know that I'll see her here today. Seto said that I needed to get out of the house for him. He's home now, but the doctor said that he should stay home for a while. Its weird to see him walking around the house in his pajamas. He's all about his appearance, but now, he's all unshaven and stuff. It's just weird. 

"Mokuba?" I heard behind me. I turned around, it was the girl, Eliza.

"Eliza." She sat down next to me. "I have your book." Damn, way to be smooth.

"Yea, I know." She placed my book on the table in front of her. I did the same with hers.

"Do you really think the Holden was really shot by Maurice?"

"Yes I do." I disagree. "Do you really think that Holden's teacher wasn't patting his head?"

"Yea."

"Me too." She has a very sweet voice. Not high and squeaky like so many other girls I know, but its very nice, and pretty. "Did you understand it at first? The end I mean?"

"No, I read it for the first time when I was only like 12, I didn't understand half of the stuff that was going on. But as I grew, as I experienced theses things first hand, I understood them. How about you?"

"I read it for the first time like a year ago, at First I thought it was the biggest bunch of shit I've ever read, but then I read it again and I was amazed. It really meant a lot to me."

"Its interesting, I'll give it that. Can I ask you a question?" I nodded. "Did you read like my comments and stuff?"

"Yea."

"Good. I felt bad for reading yours, now I don't."

"Its too bad about you sister." I had read in her book, that her big sister had died of Leukemia, like Holden's brother had in the book. "I'm sorry to here that."

"Why went you good for Ekimo?"

"I was kind of crazy at that point in time. I got in a fight."

"That's a bad reason."

"I know." She had a school uniform on. I had never seen it before though. "Where do you go to school at?"

"Tenseva Academy." Wow. Impressive. It was where the really smart people went. Seto had applied, but they told him that his scores weren't high enough. They said that they would like to have me in their school, but Seto wanted more of a natural situation for me.

"Wow. You must be like a genius."

"I guess so."

"You don't seam to happy about that."

"Let me out it this way, I'm a chess Master, Valedictorian of the entire city, and have an IQ of 234." Wow. "Now, you tell me, would you want to be friends with a person like me?"

"I see your point." Some people might find her boring, or whatever. I'm smart, not as smart as she, but still smart. But I also have like other activates, like soccer. Tenseva has a chess club. And that's it. "Your love life must suck." She laughed a little.

"The term suck, doesn't even really apply. Like, non-extant would be more like it."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why?"

"Most ooberly smart girls are dogs, but your quite pretty." She is pretty. She has lovely curly blonde hair and green eyes. She probably wants to where make up and look like the other girls, but her school doesn't allow it. She blushed at my comments. "You wanna go get some coffee?"

"I'd like that Mokuba." I knew that her school was very strict, she probably wasn't allowed to date. But I have the feeling that she is desperate to get out, to live a normal life. I'll be more than happy to help her with that.


	32. It works the Mind

Eliza Clarice Ball is a very interesting person. She may be a genius, but she's funny as hell. She don't wanna be smart, she wants to be normal. She wants to be happy. I'm not sure any one is really truly happy. Well, maybe those people you see in adds that are hugging their families and smiling, they seem to be pretty happy. But I would not want to join them.

"I've always wanted to have a pet."

"Why? You've never had a pet?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"Apparently, I have allergies. That's what my mom tells me anyways." I think that her mom is crazy. She's a wako christen Fundamentalist. "I don't think I do." She has a nice body. Nice curves. It's a pity that she has to keep them covered up with that horrid uniform. Now she just has on a tank top. She is very, pretty. "Have you ever had a pet?"

"I had a goldfish. And a dog, for like a week."

"Why a week?"

"I hid it from my brother, then he found it and made me take it back."

"That blows."

"I know."

"What's is like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being a Kaiba." Oh, that. "I know you probably hear that all the time, but it's a valid question. I mean, there is no one in the world who lives quite like you do, so I'm just wondering." She's right. I do get asked that all the time, but I understood why people would want to ask me that.

"Its, different. I mean, my brother is the youngest CEO in the history of the world. I'm the youngest Vice President. So every one looks at us to be and act this certain way, and we don't. Like, people think that were like abnormal. But were not, were the same as everyone else."

"You still use the same toilets." I laughed.

"I never thought about it like that."

"No, do. Its like, some people think that there shit doesn't stink, but it dose. Every ones dose."

"I've defiantly never thought about it like that."

"Come on Mokuba! You're killing me. You mean to tell me that you have never humanized even your most precious idol?" I know that my brother is human. After all, he just had surgery.

"I guess I have."

"No one is any better than anyone else. Were all Vice presidents, and chess champions, and homeless people on the corner. Each person is different, yes. But better, no."

"Eliza, you're dabbling in Communism there."

"Yea, I know. You see Mokuba, Socialism, in its simplest form, in its purest from, as written by Marx, can work. The Russians just came in and fucked everything up." I wasn't sure about that. But I did understand what she was saying, I'm still not sure if I agree with her.

* * *

Yes, I know I'm a commie. but what can I do about it? It really makes sence.  



	33. ShinDig

Ok, so I didnt cange this chapter that much. I count figure what else to do with it, and I like the way this sounded.

* * *

"DUDE!" Some guy screamed in my face. 

"DUDE!" I screamed back. He was drunk, already. Its only been like a half an hour. I told everyone as they walked in the door, to pace themselves. I wanted this party to last for as long as it could. I want us to party till next Sunday. I want the entire neiborhod to know, the entire city to know that the youngest Kaiba brother turned 18.

So many people. I know them all, I may not know that I know them, but I do. Zinan and I, passed out invitations, at school a while back. Now school is out and we can party all summer. I'm an invisible at school. No one really notices me. They know me, because of who I am, because I'm Seto Kaiba's brother. Because I have an amusement park in my back yard. But now, everyone knows me, every one is my friend. Big deal it's a shallow life, it's a life.

Seto told me that I could have only like 10 people or so. He's in his office right now. I can see him, sitting alone in the dark, by himself. All alone. He'll be having fun, with his pens and paperwork, he'll be working all night. That's when he is in his prime, he likes being red eyed all night.

Zinan brought some beer. I think his dad got it for him. Who knows, there is like a keg in each room. I'm not sure where Zinan is, I think he's upstairs with some girl. Eliza didn't come. She wanted to be a wild child with me, but she had a chess match. I know that she would rather have been here, but her parents and all. Kanaye is in the kitchen, getting a beer.

"Kanaye, where is Rosalind?" He looked at me, I could tell he didn't know.

"Um… I think she's upstairs." I Walked into the living room. Where The DJ was sat up, music blasting.

"Dance with me Mokuba!" A girl named Misako said.

"I'm good." I walked to the front hall. Zinan was walking down the stars, rubbing his head in pain. "Dude, what happened?" He shook his head. I saw lights moving on the wall. "Holy shit." I looked behind me, at the windows. Blue and red lights, creeping through to panes.


	34. Mental Prison

Jail is another interesting place. Its like, Jail. What else can I say about it? I called Seto. I left a message. I hope that he will come soon. I know that he'll bail me out, I mean, he's my family, I know he'll come.

"You sure he'll come." I'm mad at him. I don't think I've ever been so mad at him. He just had to bring that shit, didn't he? He should have known better. I didn't want him to, I didn't stop him though. But fuck, why Zinan? "Mokuba?"

"Why did you have to bring it?"

"Dude, you said that you wanted the party of the century. That's what I gave you."

"Were in jail. One hell of a party! FUCK!"

"It was good while it lasted."

"Whatever." I don't want to talk to him anymore. I really don't. The door to the room where our cell was opened, Seto came in. "God, I've never been so happy to see you." Seto kept his eyes down. "How much is bail?" He got real close to the bars, looking me right in the eyes.

"Bail? Who said anything about bail?"

"Well, your gonna bail me out, aren't you." He's pissed.

"Why should I?"

"Because-"

"10 people, do you remember that? I sure as hell do. Do you know many people were arrested?" I didn't know. "154." Holy shit, there were that many people there? "I hope your fucking happy,"

"Seto I-"

"No, I don't wanna hear it." He was really pissed. I have never seen him like this. "I can not believe you." He was really pissed. "I… I… I can't even talk to you right now."

"So your not gonna bail me out?" He shook his head. He started to walk out. "Seto."

"Just a tip, don't through a huge party, where your guardian can see it." He walked out. Son of a Bitch, He called the cops on me.

"FUCK!" God, I'm pissed. How could he do that to me? He must have seen the party for the office and called the cops.

"So how much is bail?" Zinan asked me.

"More than he's willing to pay."


	35. The truth will set you free

Seto can't ground me. I'm 18 now, an adult. But he's torturing me. He refuses to talk to me. He leaves for work every morning before I wake up, and I don't see him all day. He gets home, and goes straight to his room. I never see him, and when I do, when I try to talk to him, he ignores me. Its like I don't exist. I hate it. My brother is my rock, and now, he wont let me get close to him. I'd rather he ground me. At least then, I have something to go on. But now, I just don't know. It annoys the hell out of me. Zinan called me. He wanted to have some coffee. Eliza thought that it was funny as hell that I got arrested. She was upset that she wasn't there.

"That would have pissed off my parents." It would have. Her grades were slipping. She was still smarter than anyone I knew, but she just wasn't doing as well.

"Hey."

"Hey. How's your mom?" He had moved back in with his mom. She had left his dad.

"She's fine." I'm still mad at him. He got me arrested, he brought the beer. But I just can't stay mad at him, he's my best friend. "I have something that I need to tell you."

"What?" He looked around, he shifted the cup of coffee in his hands. It was warm out, it's July. But coffee is good any time, if you ask me.

"Rosalind is pregnant." Bitter sweet. She's 17. It's a beautiful thing, life is. She's not from here. She's leaving for Spain in like three weeks. And Kanaye. His parents are really odd, strict. They wont take it well. I know that life is a beautiful thing, its wonderful, lovely. But she is young, and… why, is he telling me? "Kanaye isn't the father."

"What?"

"I am."

"What?"

"Kanaye isn't the father of her baby, I am."

"How…"

"It was at your party, we were drunk, we got carried away."

"How…"

"We didn't mean to, it just happened."

"No, global warming just happened. This is different, you two had sex, you got her pregnant. It didn't just happen."

"Hey, she came on to me."

"No dude, She could come on to you till the end of time, you're the one that has the dick, you're the one that has the swimmers. She count do it alone, you had a major hand in it."

"Dude, please! I'm struggling enough with this."

"Dose Kanaye know?" He shook his head.

"He's not going to know. She's going to have an abortion."

"So you're not going to tell him?"

"No."

"And you're going to keep this from him for the rest of his life."

"Yea."

"And you expect me to as well?"

"Yes, I do."

"I cant do that. I can't ever look him in the eye, knowing what you did."

"Yes you can. You're a better person than me. I know damn good and well that this will kill you. Knowing this. But I also know that you will never tell him." He's right. I will never tell anyone. Except Seto maybe, if he decides to talk to me. Zinan is my best friend. If he doesn't want me to tell anyone, I wont. "I love you man."

"I hate you right now."

"Its ok."


	36. Kaiba Land

"Is Seto talking to you yet?"

"No."

"Its been like, two weeks, when is he gonna cave?"

"Its Seto, I have no clue."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, It'll be ok."

"Ok, so lets enjoy this day?" I nodded. As, a Kaiba, I can't enjoy Kaiba land. But I can enjoy my girl friend enjoying Kaiba land. She loves the roller coasters. "Come on! Lest go again!"

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Me too. Isn't it awesome?" She's a thrill seeker. She is supposed to be practicing chess. But she wants to spend time with me. We've been dating for almost 4 mounts now. I've never been this close to a girl before. Not even like Habika. "Come on!" She smiled at me. She's a year younger than me. That year feels like three sometimes. She can be so silly. That's a major reason that I love her. She's a freaking genius, but she acts like a little kid. She makes me feel like a little kid. She's in my grade, she'll be graduating next year. She wants to go to school in American, where she is from. I think that I'll go with her, wherever she goes, if she wants me to. "Win me that blue eyes!" She said, pointing to a huge plushy. "Come on."

"Don't you realize that those things are impossible to win?"

"Cant you like, flash your locket and get it?" She had, holding it up.

"I could. But I don't want people to know its me."

"Why not?"

"Because, I just want a normal day at the park." She looked at me, with big eyes. She kissed me, oh god, she can kiss. Wonderful. "Fuck. I can't say no to you." She laughed, her wonderful laugh. I got her the Blue Eyes. The guy know who I was, I didn't even have to show my Kaiba Corp ID or anything. I felt a little bad. She carried it.

"What should I call it?"

"Blue eyes."

"No, I have to give it a cute name."

"Like what?"

"Kedzie."

"That's a girls name."

"So?"

"The Blue Eyes is a boy."

"Is not."

"Yea it is."

"If all the blue eyes are boys, then how are there any baby blue eyes?"

"There aren't. There are only 3, there are no babies."

"I don't by that. At least one of them has to be a girl."

"Your so weird." I kissed her.

"But that's why you love me."

"Yea. But they are all boys."

"Well, this one is a girl, and her name is Kedzie." I don't like that name. It sounds like a sneeze.

"I love you Eliza." I kissed her again. She put the Blue Eyes on a bench and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you too Mokuba."


	37. Whats the Point of Pretending?

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"But you're talking to me?"

"Yes." Its good enough, I'll take it. He called me.

"What did you want?"

"How are you and Eliza?"

"Better than you and I are right now." He nodded. "Why?"

"Only wondering. Have you sent any collage applications yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Are Eliza and you planning on going to the same school?"

"Yea, I figure, where ever she gets into, I can, and vice versa."

"Have you talked to her about this?"

"Yes. She likes the idea."

"So do you want to marry her?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead, but yea, after we get out of school, I guess its possible."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes. I do." I don't think that he liked that answer. "You knew that this day would come eventually."

"I know. I just wasn't sure it would come so soon. I figured you'd be 20 or so. Not 18. But I won't wish it to be any other girl."

"I know, she's awesome."

"Just don't hold her back, ok. She's gonna do great things, don't force her into something that could stop that."

"So her and I wound's be great enough?"

"Not as great as what she could do."

"Thanks Seto, that makes me feel so much better." He turned his chair around, he was done talking, but I wasn't. "You know, I don't see how you're still pissed about this whole thing. You act like it was a personal attack on you. It wasn't. I just had a party, I was stupid, the choice was stupid and I'm sorry. But I don't know what else to say." I was stupid, I know. I've apologized so many times. "Your punishment on me is over. You've tortured me. You've not talked to me, and completely ignored me, I pisses me off. Its not cool any more."

"Do you think that this has been easy on me? Not talking to you?"

"Then why did you do it?"

"You said so your self, you did something stupid, and I had to punish you."

"There is a fine line between punishment and torture. You've been pushing it."

"I had to do it."

"We'll I hope your happy."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not." Jerk. He's always making a point.

"So are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."


	38. More than you Know

"Daddy, talk to me." Mr. Ball held his nose high in the air. He was looking down on his daughter. He was disregarding her. "Mom?" He mother was crying.

"How could you do this to us?" She said.

"I didn't do anything to you. I just fell in love."

"Love, ha!" Her father said. "Your only 16, you don't know love."

"Dad, you and mom gat married when you were 19."

"That WAS US!" He's scaring her. She holds my hand so tight that I can't feel my fingertips. "We sold everything we had to move you here, so you could have the best education that you could. And what do you do, go off and fall in _love_."

"Its not like I could help it, it just happened."

"We gave you everything, and you go off and do this."

"You should not take it so personal Mr. Ball." I said.

"You shut up you little fuck. I should call the cops and report you for statutory rape. Just because your bother owns most of the city, doesn't mean that you can control me and my family." This is like the 10th time he's insulted either Seto or I. I'm not happy, but this is a touchy situation, so I'll take it. "How dare you touch my daughter!" She wanted me to touch her, I wanted to touch her. Were in love, its what people in love do.But all I can do, is sit here and take this, for Eliza's sake.

"Daddy, no."

"You shut your mouth!" he slapped her across the face.

"James NO!"

"Eliza." I shielded her with my self. I wont let him hurt her.

"Why did you do that?" Her mother held back her father. "I know your upset, but she is still out daughter." He was crying. He looked at Eliza and I.

"I never want to see you ever again." He said. I felt Eliza go week.

"Daddy?"

"I'm not your father." He walked out of the room. A few silent moments later, her mother walked over to us.

"He'll be alright. Just give him time." She looked at Eliza's cheek. "I'm sorry about this Mokuba." She count look me in the eye. "You just have to understand…"

"I do." She nodded. Her parents were going to be gone for the weekend. Eliza and I had sex. It was my first time, and hers. Her parents came home early. They found us in bed. Now, it seamed like nothing in her life would ever be the same. Her mother left. Eliza looked at me, she was crying.

"I love you Mokuba." She whispered in my ear, I kissed her. She was so afraid.


	39. Miss Eliza

I kissed Eliza on the cheek. She looks so beautiful while she sleeps. Her eyes are still red form all the crying that she's done in the past few hours. She must fell so lonely. Even though she has me, I'm right here for her. But she would still feel so lonely. I ran my fingers through her hair. Seto is right. I'm not what's best for her. She'll do something great with her life, I'm not it. I'm only holding her back. I kissed her again. She's staying with us, only for a little bit though. I cant do this to her. It's not fair to her.

"I'm sorry Eliza." I turned to go. She stirred in her bed.

"Mokuba?"

"Sleep." I said to her.

"Don't leave me." I turned to her, I know what I have to do.

"Eliza, I don't think we should see each other any more." She sat up in bed, she had this look on her face, like she hurt beyond all words. I had to look away from her.

"What?" She whispered. "How… how could you?"

"I only have you at heart. I love you so much."

"Then how could you do this?"

"No, you don't understand. I love you, so much. And I want you to be the best that you can be. I want you to have the best, and I'm not the best for you. You can be something great. And I'm only holding you back." She shook her head, moving toward me. She took my face in her hands, and looked into my eyes.

"I am apart of something great. We are great. I love you more than you will ever know. And as long as I am with you, I don't care what else I'm doing with my life. Hell, I can live in a cardboard box, be with you, and be perfectly fine."

"But your family, your education?"

"All not important in the big picture, what is important is you and me." She's crying, I'm crying. "I love you Mokuba. And I think that I want to marry you. I know that you don't wanna break up with me."

"I don't, I just to give you what's best for you."

"Then give me yourself. That's what's best for me."

"Ok." I said to her. "You have me, completely and fully. Where ever you go, I will go with you."

"And where ever I take you, I will always be there for you." I kissed her. I think were married now. It doesn't matter about technicalities, our souls belong to each other. As far as I'm concerned, I'm married to her. Like how Seto is my father. It's not official, but I know that's it true.


	40. I kid

I'm a senior in high school, whatever. I'm supposed to be all like happy, I'm not. Well, I'm like happy, only because once I graduate, I'm going to Berkeley, with Eliza. She will major in Sociology, and I'm gonna do pre-med. I'm gonna be a doctor, work on Aids research. She would like to do studies on how socialism can work in small, control areas. Like in small countries or communities. I figure she'll eventually start a commune.

"No, your doing it wrong." Eliza said. She's a billion times smarter than me, and helps me with my schoolwork a lot. She goes to my school now. She got kicked out of the Academy, and out of her house, her parents pretty much divorced her. She lives with us now. Seto and I are her family now. He doesn't mind us sleeping together. Were a married couple. I think he understands that.

"Am not."

"Yes you are." She pointed to an equation. "That should be a 4.7, not a 7.4."

"Got it." Zinan would always watch us with his jaw dropped. He count believes how much we cared. He was still upset about Rosalind. He had gotten word a few days ago that she had had the abortion. He was kinda sad about it. But he knew it was for the best.

"So, are you two like-" Kanaye asked us.

"Yes." We both said at the same time. It was a standard question we got, and that was the standard answer we gave. We were everything, dating, engaged, sexual active, living together, everything.

"So your-"

"Yes." We said again.

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask."

"I don't matter. The answer is yes." She said.

"So you two are having sex?" He asked.

"Yes." We both said.

"Every night." She joked.

"Every night, really?"

"Yes." I continued with the joke. Zinan laughed, he knew that we were joking.

"Wow Mokuba, that's impressive." We all laughed. Kanaye didn't get it. "What?" We, all of us like to mess with one another. Especially him. Zinan would still not look him in the eye. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She said. I looked back down at my homework. I have a thumb ring on that she gave me. It's a promise ring. I gave her a matching one.

"Arnt you two awfully young?" Seto had said to us.

"We won't be young forever Mr. Kaiba." She had said back to him.

"But you are now. I mean you'll be 17 in like a week. And you just turned 18. I just feel like your moving awfully fast."

"Well, real lives sometimes dose." I told him. I could see thoughts rolling behind his eyes. His little brother was growing up. I'm not sure he's totally ok with that yet.

"Just don't do anything stupid, like get pregnant, ok?" She was on birth control. And I'm like mildly obsessive compulsive, so I always ware a condom. But he was concerned, and I understand that. And to be honest, now that I think back on that, I've never thought about us having kids, until now. I know how babies are born and all, and I can't see Eliza and I pulling anything like that off. I mean, if it hadn't been happening for like a billion years, I would think that it's straight out of science fiction. And I mean, they have to come out… like that… oh my. But I guess it's the way the world goes on, and its what married people do. So Why get married if were not gonna reproduce. Like for a strictly scientific point of-

"Come on guys! Tell me." Kanaye pulled me back into reality.

"Kanaye, you know how exhausting sex is, do you honestly think that Eliza and I could do it every night? And be as awake as we are during the day?" He thought for a moment, he shook his head. "Ok. Now all of you shut up." Eliza looked at me. I hope our kids have her green eyes, and mot my grey ones, poop grey.


	41. Class of 2007

"And now, I would like to introduce our Salutatorian, Mokuba Kaiba." I blame Eliza. She had to be a freaking genius and come in and steal my Valedictorian title. But to be honest, I don't mind. Why dose every one applaud. They probably didn't know that there was a Kaiba in there class till I was just called.

"Hello. I would first off like to congratulate my class, the class of 2007. For all that we have worked for, is now ours." Bunch of shit, if you ask me. What I really want to say is, "Hell YEA! Time to get the fuck out here!" But of cores, I can't say that during my speech. Seto helped me with this. He said, that this was his high school graduation, as much as it was mine. He didn't go to his. He was busy. I went to his. He wasn't in it. But Yugi, Téa, Tristan and Joey were. This one is prettier than that one was. No I'm up here, talking my ear off, Eliza is laughing at me, on the inside. On the outside, she is just smiling at me sweetly. "All we can do, is thank out families, our parents, our **brothers**, and sisters, everyone." I think my brother, and Eliza. All the people who care about me. I really do love them all. "The sky is the limit, what ever you want out of life, you can achieve it." I'm gonna marry Eliza, as soon at we graduate from collage. Were gonna have kids. Were gonna have a family. "Thank you." I sat down.

"And now, our Valedictorian, Eliza Ball." This could be one of the best moments in her life, and Seto and I are the only ones here for her.

"We as graduates are on the verge of the rest of our life's. We stand here today, on the threshold to our future. It will be a different future for all of us." And for some of us, like Eliza and I, it will be the same.

* * *

"OH MOKUBA!" Téa wrapped her arms around me. "This is so unbelievable. You have grown up so much." She's crying, I'm not sure why. Yugi has Akina in his arms. She's grown so much. How can she say that I've grown, look at her daughter. She has the funnies looking hair, like Yugi's. 

"She's so big." Seto said, looking at Akina. "So this is what you looked like when your were a baby?"

"Yea, I guess so." He smiled, as much as a smile as He'll ever give Yugi.

"Congrats Mokuba." Joey said. "Sorry Tristan isn't here. He's in Hawaii, with Alana." She was his wife. I had only seen pictures. She looks beautiful though. "It seams like only yesterday you were the little twerp at battle city." I glared at him. Eliza was behind me.

"Everyone, this is Eliza." I said dragging her forward. "My fiancé." They all looked at her weird.

"The Valedictorian?" Joey asked. I nodded.

"Its nice to meet you Eliza." Yugi said.

* * *

Seto sat on one side of me. Eliza on the other. I have my arms around both of them. I kissed her on the cheek. I love them both so much. This, them, us. Its like my past and future. Seto is my past. He's my bother, my father. Eliza is my future. She is my lover, my soul mate, my wife, the mother of my children. 

"Life is good." They both looked at me like I was insane.

* * *

No, this is not the end. I have like 5 or 6 left. Hang in there. It will be woth it in the end. And I'm gonna make a spin off!  



	42. Dorms and Roommates

I woke up this morning and had over 1000 hits on this damn thing. So, thank you so so much. I mean it. I love you all. Ok, like 6 for now. I wasnt planning on this chapter, but I think its Nessairy.

* * *

I've been to America a few times before. We have a Kaiba land there, and we have to go sometimes. But the America that I see now, that I see from my dorm room, is different than the one that I had seen before. It looks so much more, real. Its not like in naive, I'm just new. 

Eliza and I have to live in different rooms, different dorms. I don't like that, we've lived together for the past year, and we cant live together now. She's only a floor above me, but it feels like miles away.

"How's your roommate?" She asked.

"He smiles." God dose he ever. He smells a million times worse than any trig teacher. He's really weird, like dirty weird. Like Ackley, from Catcher in the Rye. Like I'm expecting him to take a shit on the floor. I'm not a neat freak, I just have living standards. Eliza's roommate… If I weren't married, I would totally be in love with her. She's like perfect. She has this… hair… and these… lips. My god. Seto would like her. I miss him. I've never been this far away from him, willingly at least.

"Call him."

"What?"

"Call your brother, I know you miss him."

"Yea, but."

"Mokuba. Call him." I did want to call him. I got up and got my cell. I called the Kaiba corp. building.

"Kaiba Corp, how may I direct your call?" I don't think there are any male phone operators. There are like 50 very attractive women.

"Yes Hello, Seto Kaiba pleases."

"May I have your name."

"Mokuba Kaiba." I can hear clicking, on a computer.

"I'm sorry sir, you're not on the approved list."

"What?"

"Mr. Kaiba has released a list of-"

"Yes, I know about the list. I helped him make it. Now put me through."

"I'm sorry sir, you're not on the list." The list, the list, the list. She knows damn good and well who I am. She's just being a bitch.

"If you don't put me through, I'm gonna have your ass fired." She disconnected me. "BITCH!"

"What?"

"You would think that the brother of the CEO could talk to him." She laughed.

"Let me try." She grabbed the phone from me. She dialed it. "Yes, Seto Kaiba please… Eliza Ball… Thank you." She handed me the phone.

"So you, his sister in law can talk to him, but I, his own brother, cant." She shrugged. I took it from her.

"Eliza?" Oh, Seto.

"Hey big Brother."

"Mokuba? Your not Eliza."

"Ya think? I count get through to you. I'm not on the list."

"Your not?"

"No. Eliza is, I used her to get in."

"How can you not be on the list?"

"I don't know. Its your list."

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine. I miss you. Its weird, being this far away from you."

"I miss you too kiddo, it dose feel weird. I mean, I feel like I should be able to walk to your room and you'll be right there, but you arnt. Its like someone is telling me what to do."

"And I know that you don't like that."

"How is Eliza?"

"She's fine. She's right at home."

"I really miss you kiddo."

"I miss you too." I'll always miss him. He's my brother and now, he's a world away. I don't like it. Not much I can do about it though.


	43. Red, White and Black

I know that I skipped a long ways ahead. I've gone like 5 years in like 2 chapters. But Of Iwant to get whare I want to, I have to. And I dont want this story to be like 80 chapter.

BTW: Play ur favorate overly romantic 80s ballad while you are reding this, and it makes it alot better. Thats what I did any ways. Peter Gabriel's In your eyes. But what ever make you happy.

* * *

"I Mokuba," 

"I Mokuba,"

"Take you, Eliza,"

"Take you, Eliza,"

"To be my wife,"

"To be my wife,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For better, for worse,"

"For better, for worse,"

"For richer for poorer,"

"For richer for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live." I can breathe now. I practiced these vows last night, but I was so worried that I would mess them up. I didn't want to mess it up for her. I've never seen her look so beautiful. She is warring white, so she looks like an angel.

"I Eliza,"

"I Eliza,"

"Take you, Mokuba,"

"Take you, Mokuba,"

"To be my wife,"

"To be my wife,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For better, for worse,"

"For better, for worse,"

"For richer for poorer,"

"For richer for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live." I hope that this moment, that we are in, right now. Never ends. I hope she stays this beautiful, and I stay this happy forever.

* * *

"You should be downstairs." He's alone in his room. There are like a hundred and fifty people down there, and he's here, by himself. "Its not every day that your little brother gets married." 

"I know. I just had to get away from all those people."

"Hey, you invited a lot of them."

"I didn't think that they would come. I thought that they hated me."

"They do hate you. They like me." He laughed. This has been a very emotional day for him. He had to see me get married. He was happy, but he was sad. I know that he felt really bad for Eliza. She was all alone. None of her family came. Neither of her parents. A few of her friends from the practice came for her. A few of our friends from California came. She felt a little better. "Eliza would like to dance with you."

"I don't dance."

"Its Eliza, I think that you can make an exception." He nodded. We walked out of his room. "Its gonna be weird, having another Kaiba around."

"I really don't things are that different, I mean, I think she's been a Kaiba ever since she moved in with you. I've considered her one anyways."

"Well if you have, then I have as well." We looked out of the balcony, at the ballroom, all decorated in black, red and white. Eliza looked up at us, and ran towards us.

"I won't give the name to anyone else." She ran up to us, her dress is long, so she holds it up as she runs.

"Hey Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Kaiba."

"Hello Mrs. Kaiba." He said. She savored his words.

"That feels so good. Being called that." She took Seto by the hand. "Come Seto, dance with me." I watched them walk down the stairs together. I say, that we've been married for almost 6 years now, but now, its official. She dose look beautiful. They look beautiful. Dancing. He's very good. I didn't know that he had it in him. I can't let them have all the fun.


	44. Welcome the good News

"Seto."

"What's wrong?" He thinks that something is wrong. But everything is right. "What's wrong?" Don't laugh Mokuba. Eliza better not laugh either. "Tell me what is wrong."

"You assume that just because we are here before you today that something is wrong?" She said to him.

"The way you're looking at me, yes. You wont have flown over an ocean for something that wasn't wrong." He's sitting on the edge of his desk. He's gonna freak when we tell him. Eliza looked at me. Its like every time I look at her, she looks more and more beautiful. I wonder how long she can keep this up, looking more and more beautiful. I don't think that she is beautiful because she is beautiful, I think she is beautiful, because I love her. Each time I see her, I love her more and more. And this only makes me love her more. Its like, this is it. Everything that I, that she, that we, are made for. Is now real, for us. I love it. I love her, and she is beautiful for it. "So, what's up?" My beautiful Eliza.

"What are you doing, in say like, 6 mounts or so?"

"Let me think. 6 mounts would be in September. I guess we'll be preparing for the Christmas season, coming out with the new duel disk system, why?"

"Well, do you think that you get out of that for a day or so?"

"What the hell? Do you want to go on Vacation or something? Mokuba you will be starting your grad work, and Eliza, you will be just getting into the practice, I think that you should go on vacation when your both not so busy."

"I think that were gonna have to have more free time on our hands then."

"What? Your married, its not like you can have a social life anymore." We both laughed. "I don't know what's going on, but I want to know what the hell you two are so gitty about." I put my hand in the small of her back, she put a hand on her stomach. "You two are so like… oh." He has this look on his face, like I've never seen. It's like a smile, that is, so, different than him. Its like I'm looking into the face of someone I don't. Know. "Oh Eliza." She smiled. He Hugged her. "Oh Eliza!" She laughed. "My god." He released her and looked at her stomach, putting his hand over it. She dose have a small belly on her. She is usually so thin, so you can really tell. He shook his head in disbelief.

"What about me?"

"You didn't do anything." He joked.

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"This is incredible. September?" She nodded. "I think that I can take a few days off." He shifted his attention to me, he hugged me. "Oh Mokuba." The last time he hugged me I was like 12. It feels weird. I don't like it. I pushed him back. "My god, a baby." He didn't care. His mind is reeling. "A baby." He went back to his desk. "Wow, A baby, a kid. Another Kaiba. Wow. I'm gonna have so much fun with it. I'll teach it to duel, and I'll teach it to use computers like I do. Its gonna be so cool." He's making me laugh. I think he's more excited than we are, if that's possible.

* * *

In case you didnt get it, Eliza is pregnat. Shes gonna have a baby.  



	45. Sweet Eliza, Sweet Kedzie

"This sucks." Eliza said to me. Her usually smooth and sweet voice is harsh. She looks for tired, like she could go to sleep any moment. But I don't want her to, I want her to stay wake, never go to sleep. She can never go to sleep. I wish more than anything that I could have her stay awake. Why did the moment have to end? At our wedding. Then have this moment last forever, just let time stop. If I want it hard enough, it will happen.

"I know honey."

"But you know, I won't have it any other way." I disagreed. I wish this wasn't happening. She looked over at Seto. He was looking, mouth agape at the baby in the clear plastic tub. She had her fingers firmly a hold of his long bony finger. He was transfixed with the small girl. I knew that he was in love wither her. Not like the love that I will ever have for her, but a different kind. Everything that he had worked so hard for, was represented and realized in this child. She would never had to sacrifice like we did. He hadn't worked his butt off since he was 8 for me, he had done it for her. I was her father, he was her brother, uncle, grandfather, everything else. I don't think that he would want it any other way. I know that he will never have children, he'll never get married. So this, is his future, is our future, she will carry on the Kaiba name. I know that she'll get married and change her name, but she'll always be a Kaiba in her heart. And after both of us are long gone, she'll still be here, she'll still be a Kaiba. "Is she cute enough for you Seto?""She'll do." He said, not taking his eyes off of her.

"We still have to name her." Seto lifted her up. It was funny to watch him handle her, the tiny parcel looked like she would fall out of his long arms, but she didn't. He walked over and handed the Baby to Eliza. "What do you two think?"

"I had a hard time naming a goldfish, how can you expect me to name a child?" I said.

"What do you think Seto?" He shook his head, not taking his eyes off the girl. "You two are a lot of help. What to name you?" She looked down at her. I count even imagine making a choice like this. This one decision, will effect her for the rest of her life. For forever, she shall have this mark that her mother gave her on the day that she was born. "Kedzie." The little girl opened her beautiful blue eyes, she looked alert and awake. "She seams to like it. What do you two think?"

"Its beautiful." Seto said. I don't like it. It sounds like a sneeze. I don't like it at all.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Kedzie Rin Kaiba. I love it."

"Then I love it." It will grow on me. Now, she looks so, small. Like I'm afraid to touch her. I'm afraid that I'll break her. If I do Eliza will never forgive me, nor will Seto. I'm more worried about Seto never forgiving me.

"Hello Kedzie." She spoke to her, like she would remember. "I'm not gonna be around much longer ok? But Daddy Mokuba and Uncle Seto are gonna take care of you. I know it will be hard, being around two boys all the time, but You'll be alright, I promise you that it will." She brushed away a tear. "Why am I doing this?" She asked, looking up at me. "Its not like she's gone remember this?"

"We'll remind her, everyday of it." I said. She nodded.

"Tell her, that I'm sorry it had to happen this way. Tell her that I will look down on her, every day. Tell her that I love her."

"We will." I said to her. "I promise I'll take care of her."

"You know, I didn't need you to reassure me of that, I already knew that you would."

* * *

I know, that Eliza is going to die. I know that this will be the last time I see her alive. She had to choose, her life or the life of her child, the life of Kedzie. She choose to save Kedzie of cores. She loved Kedzie more than any other thing on this planet, even me. But yet, in her last moments, Kedzie is with the other babies. I sit her in the room with her. 

Seto his by the door, hovering. He doesn't know if he should be here not. I want him here, I need him here. He has been here before, When our mother died. It was the same story, the only thing that had changed, was him. He's almost 31 years old, and even in this older state, he is still powerless to stop what is going on. He has a brother, me. And he has a sister, Eliza. He isn't as close to her as he is to me, but he dose love her. He cares s for her. I remember when he danced with her at our wedding. I remember how they twirled. She was as close to a wife as he will ever get.

"Mokuba." She is close. She can barley speak.

"Don't speak, save your self."

"I'm sorry that it had to be like this." I kissed her gently. "I love you, my darling." She's crying. Large tears.

"Eliza. I love you." I held her in my arms as she drifted into a sleep. I felt her go week, I felt her loose her life. I wish so much… "Eliza." I laid her down, looking at her. Even in death, she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. "I… Eliza." Seto sat his hand on my shoulder. I looked down on her. There was this song, I heard once. It said, If I remember right: "This is the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now." As I looked down on Eliza, my wife, I felt that I was looking at an angel. I was looking at heaven. I kissed her gently. She's still warm. My Eliza.

* * *

"I think that you should come home." I've been gone, in America. With Eliza. We decided to have Kedzie here, in Domino, because we knew what would happen. Now, she is gone, and I have Kedzie. I'll need his help in raising her, I don't want to raise her by my self. With out him. She needs him in her life. 

"I'm not sure."

"She needs me, you know that." I did. "You need to come home, to Domino, to Kaiba Corp, to me." I wont make this decision for me, if I make it, I'll make it for her.

* * *

Some of you probably want to hurt me right now. It killed me to do this to poor Mokuba. But it had to be done. And I'm sorry.  



	46. My one and Only

"Daddy?"

"Yes Kedzie?"

"Tell me a story about Mommy." She's always asking me, to tell her about Eliza. I don't know what to tell her sometimes. I can't tell her how I saw her mother. She's only three, she doesn't understand things like love. Well, she dose, but it's not the same kind of love. She loves her Seto, she loves me, she loves her blue eyes stuffie. But she cant understand adult love.

"Well…" She looks like Eliza. She has my hair, black and very thin. And she has Seto's blue eyes. I'm not sure how she did, she just did. I'm not complaining. I'm glad. Her eyes looked like his did when he was this age. I never saw him at three, but I'm sure this is how he looked. She really dose look like Eliza. She has a sweet voice like her mother, like a beautiful song. My soul dances every time I hear it. She really dose make me so happy. "Your mother loved you very much. She was a brave woman. She wasn't afraid of anything, not even death. She loved with all of her heart, and never regretted. She was a genius, the smartest person I've ever met. And she is very sorry that she can't be here for you today, that she left you alone."

"But she didn't leave me alone, she left me with you, and my Seto."

"Yes, she did." Eliza. I will never marry again. Kedzie is my life now. She is the only woman that I love. She is the only woman for me. I get lonely sometimes. I miss the touch of a woman, I miss the company, I miss the sex. But I can't get married. I can't date. I would expect a woman to be Eliza, I would expect her to be… more than she is. And that would not be fair to her. So I'll keep it this way. I laid her down in her small bed, she sleeps so gently, so wonderfully. Every woman that I have loved, while she sleeps, looks so lovely. They look so, beautiful. I love women. I love what they do for me, how they make me feel. Weather they are friends, or lovers, or daughters. With out them, I would be nothing.

"What did you tell her?"

"What we always do. I wish that we had something more to say to her."

"Me too." She calls him 'my Seto.' I love it when she doses that. He calls her, 'my Kedzie.' They really are the best thing for each other. He is her best friend. He's the happiest he ever has been when he is with her. He will throw her up in the air, she will laugh. He laughs almost as much as she dose. It sounds so weird to hear him laugh that hard. And its not an evil laugh, it's just a laugh. I love it. He is always so, wonderful around her. He looked in her room. "Is she still running her fever?"

"Its gotten better."

"Maybe we should call the doctor?"

"No, it will be ok. Its just a fever."

"But I think that we should-"

"Seto, she'll be fine." He looked in on her again. Crap, he's worse than I am.


	47. Too many thoughts

Ok, two more, after this one. The final chapter will be posted on Thursday, July 7th. If you dont know of what importance that day is. I dont think that you should read this story. I'm only jokeing. Its Mokuba's birthday. FYI.

* * *

Stupid businessmen. They are twice our age, and think that they can push us around. Yes, Seto is older, 33, and me well I'm just 28. Were the youngest President and Vice President of a company in the history of the world. But we beat that at age 14 and 9. These people think that we don't know what we are doing, they think that were dumb, children. They think we are now, they really didn't like us then. 

"So let me get this straight, you want 10,000 systems by next week?"

"Yes."

"With all respect Mr. Kaiba, that wont be possible."

"I didn't ask for excuses, I asked for the systems. Now if you can't do it, I'll find someone else to do it. I know that you don't want to loose this account." He scares the shit out of people. He has two completely different personalities. There is the Seto that sits behind the desk at Kaiba Corp, and then there is the Seto that plays with Kedzie for hours on end.

"I'll do what I can."

"I'm sure you will." One day, Kedzie will be in business with us. She's too young right now. Right now, she's asleep at home, with her Nanny. She's three and can read and write her name. He wants her to be smart, like her mother, like me. "Stupid people. He can meet the demand, he knows that. He just doesn't want to."

"Maybe you sound take it so personal. You after all, are expecting an awful lot."

"And that is an issue because?" I shook my head. He can be so unreasonable sometimes. "Ready to go home?"

"No, I have work I need to get done."

"Ok." He left. He's going to go home and play with Kedzie. I lied. I don't have work to do, I just don't want to go home. Sometimes it bothers me, them being so close. I feel like I'm the mother in her life, and her is that father. I'm not jealous, I'm just… I can't explain it.

My office is down the hall form Seto's. It's not as big as his, after all, I'm just the vice president. But it's still a large office. There are little or no decorations. I find that they clog the mind. Seto has a few paintings and such in his office. I have photographs on my Desk. One Of Eliza and I. Then one of Kedzie. They do look so much alike. I know that when she is older, 16 or so. She'll be like her mother. And the boys will really be all over her. That makes me feel… uneasy. I know that I'll eventually have to let her go. And that really frightens me. I'll eventually have to sit in my car and watch her walk into her school when she's 5, I'll eventually have to watch her carry her book bag at a collage in another country, I'll eventually have to give her away, warring white. I shivered. I don't want to think about that right now. After all, she's only 3. A very smart, and lovely 3, but a 3 nonetheless.

"Mokuba." Her name is Taka. She is lovely. I love her long blonde hair. It's down to her hips. "I have the files that were just faxed to us form KL Paris." Se also has pretty hands. And she smells nice. "How is Kedzie?" Kedzie loves her. Whenever I bring her to the office, Taka always knows the right thing to say, and the right way to say it.

"She's fine. Her fever has gone down."

"I'm glad to hear that." She said it, and she meant it, I know. "And how are you today?" I don't know how to answer her, lonesome, deprived, depressed, what do I say to that?

"I'm fine. And you."

"Alright I suppose."

"How was your date?" She blushed. She was amazed at I had remembers it. She told me about it the other day.

"Oh… it was alright. The guy turned out to be kinda a jerk though."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You really do disserve the best." Why did I just say that? Because I meant it. I like her, damn.

"Why thank you Mokuba… I was wondering, if its not to um… inviolable. Would you like to go out for some coffee?" I like her, I cant like her, Kedzie is the only woman for me. But… "Ok, I'll… See you later then." She left. I… can't explain it. They look so much alike, Kedzie and Eliza. I… I never want Kedzie to forget about her mother… I…

"Taka, wait."


	48. Final Blow

Last chapter of the story. I hope I did ok.

* * *

Every story, I have ever read, has a happy ending. Well… I guess not. Most of the stories I read don't. They have a witty, mildly humorous ending. So… every story as an ending, of some kind. But what if a story never really had a beginning. I guess the end is every second that story is… not beginning. I just make up stuff to make since in my own mind. I try to justify everything. 

Like, what I'm about to do. I keep telling my self that it is for the better. I'm in the right. But under the surface, just a little bit, I can't help but think, this isn't right. I can't help but think that I should not be doing this. Kedzie disserves better than this. Eliza disserves better than this. Seto disserves better than this. I disserve better than this. But I want this, I need this. They will understand. I hope that they do. I couldn't live with my self if they didn't. I love my family. I love Kedzie and I love Seto. And I love… my wife… Eliza.

My thumb ring. Eliza was barred with the same ring, our promise rings. They told us that we should take jewelry off. But we left it all on. Her thumb ring and engagement ring. She didn't ware a lot of jewelry. I have my wedding ring and the thumb ring. So now, I play with them. I'm still not sure about this. But… I have to. I have to… I love her more, than she will ever know. I love them both. But I can only love so much, there is a point in time. When I give and give and give and get nothing. Can't I have anything for my self? I have to do this for my self… something for my self.

**Mokuba took off his thumb ring, his promise ring. He took out a silver chain and strung the ring on it. He put the necklace around Kedzie's small neck. He kissed the small girl on the fore head. **

"I love you Kedzie." **He whispered to her in her sleep.** So beautiful. I never want her to grow up. But I know it will happen. My Kedzie. **He stood up and walked out of her room. Taka was standing at the end of the hall, waiting for him. Seto was on the other side of the hall, glaring at Taka. **

"Well, is that it?" **Seto asked, looking at Mokuba.** "Is that the end?"

"No Seto, its not. This is only the beginning." **Mokuba said, Takings Taka's hand. Seto frowned. **"Don't be like this Seto. It's for the better, I promise you this."

"But Eliza…"

"Seto, she is part of my past. Taka is my future."

"What happened to Kedzie? Have you forgotten about her all together?"

"No, I've never forgotten about her. And I never will." **He shook his head.** "Tell me Seto, will you bless this marriage?" **Mokuba asked his brother. He looked to his feet and walked away.** "I don't need it. I'm an adult."

"It will be ok Mokuba." **Taka said.** "I don't want you to forget about Eliza, and I certainly don't want you to forget about Kedzie. I know that you love them both so much, and I would never ask you to place me above your own daughter. And I hope that I can be her friend."

"I know you will be." **He kissed her.** "I love you Taka." **He was happy. He was very happy.** "Only the beginning." **He whispered in her ear.**

**

* * *

**

**The End**


	49. Kedzie Rin

This is the Spin Off for Sanity is Overrated. Its call Kedzie Rin. Its all about Kedzie, Mokuba's daughter, and her relation ship with the men in her life. Including her uncle, father and boy friend Beau. Kedzie is 24 in this story, and is the Vice president of Kaiba Corp. Mokuba, at 49, has remarried and had 8 children. Seto is 54. Ever since Mokuba started dating his now wife, Taka, he refuses to speak of his first wife. This makes Kedzie feel unwanted by her father.

* * *

"So Beau, how is the business at the firm?" Seto asked him, ignoring the conversation between Kedzie and Mokuba. Beau seamed a little confused at first, but then understood the man's purpose. 

"Its fine. Some what slow these days, But Fine none the less."

"Kedzie, I don't know what you want from me." Mokuba said to his daughter. She threw her napkin on top of her food and stood up.

"I want my mother back!" She screamed at him.

"Your mother is dead Kedzie!" He screamed back.

"I know you KILLED HER!" She screamed feverishly. Beau watched his girl friend, almost afraid.

"Tried any odd cases lately?" Seto asked him. He was trying to not let Beau see his girl friend in this state.

"There was this one…" He started.

"How dare you say that! I loved your mother!" Mokuba said.

"There was this one a few weeks ago…" Beau continued.

"Then why did you turn your back oh her?"

"This woman came in…"

"I didn't turn my back on her! I moved on with my life! I married Taka because I loved her. I married her because I was lonely. You have no Idea how lonely I was."

"She had had a heart attack…"

"YES I DO! I know how lonely you were, because that's how I feel right now! I have 8 brothers and sisters who hate me! You think that I feel loved?"

"While she was having sex with her boyfriend…"

"You have Seto, you have Beau! Your not alone!"

"So she sued him…"

"So what! You had Him, you had ME! Wasn't I fucking good enough?"

"And she won…" Beau finished.

"Is that what this is all about? Do you feel like I turned my back on you?"

"Yes, that's what this all this about! I'm my mother, I'm the memory of my mother! You turn your back on her, you turn your back on me!"

"Its crazy what people can get away with these days." Seto said to Beau.

"Kedzie, I love you more than ANY ONE else, in this entire world. I would never turn my back on you!" Kedzie looked him in the eye.

"Then say it."

"Say what?"

"My mother's name." He looked away.

"I mean you… as a CEO, I'm sure that you get lots of bogus claims and such." Beau said to Seto.

"Oh defiantly."

"SAY IT!"

"No Kedzie. Your mother is dead! I am a married man, and have children. I cannot linger on her. For your or my children's sake."

"SAY IT!"

"I WILL NOT SAY IT!"

"Why do you hate me?" Kedzie was holding back tears.

"It's a crazy world out there Beau." Seto said. Kedzie ran out of the room. Mokuba looked at Seto and Beau and walked out of the room. Beau looked down at his food. He felt very awkward.

"Dose this happen every time you three get together?" Beau asked Seto.

"Eh, it's never really this bad, but yes, ever time." Beau nodded. "I find the best thing to do…" Seto poured some wine for him self. "Is to drink lots of wine." He poured Beau a glass. "You have to be a little bit crazy to be a part of this family Beau, think you're up to it?" Beau took a drink.

"I'll learn.


End file.
